Never Felt Like This Before
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a werewolf his whole family and his clan are the most powerful werewolves in the world. In the entire supernatural world, werewolves rule over America. Blaine who was appointed by his father to look over Ohio, Everyone knows who and what he is. Blaine is cruel, rude, and arrogant everything about him changes when he meets Kurt-summary sucks but story is good
1. Chapter 1:wet

**Blaine Anderson is a werewolf his whole family and his clan are the most powerful werewolf in the world, in the entire supernatural world, werewolves rule over America. Blaine who was appointed by his father to look over Ohio, he lives their and is known by every human. Everyone knows who and what he is. Everything changes for Blaine his cruel, anger everything about him changes after one new encounter of Kurt Hummel. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the pics of Kurt and Blaine in my cell phone and the laptop on which I write:p**

**Ignore grammar spellings mistakes .etc.**

* * *

The Anderson family was well known by all of Lima, Ohio. And not only till their Anderson family ruled over the clans and packs of Michigan. In a world full of vampire and werewolves no one expected much, vampires lived in Europe and werewolves lived in America. But they were less that means they were more powerful. For Blaine he never seemed to care his father had given him to run over the clans of Lima, which was not a big deal since they were only 10 more werewolves except Blaine…..actually 9 since Blaine killed one of the treaty breakers. He lived in their family mansion all alone with just servants he had cousins and a few pack friends but Blaine regretted being a werewolf. He didn't like it one bit, he had and an anger problem in which he could never be close to any one without hurting them.

* * *

He just came back from a long run in the forest and decided to stop by the old bridge that crossed over the lake just for some serenity. He would have gone but he saw a human standing on the edge of the bridge. As he starred down at the running stream. Blaine quickly shifted into human form and pulled over his shirt he carried with him. He walked slowly out of the bushes as it started to rain. The boy didn't seem to notice Blaine walking, because when he finally was behind him he simply said "that's my spot" the boy startled almost fell back if it weren't for Blaine to catch him form his back trying to balance the boy. The boy looked as if he had been crying for ages; his blue eyes were all puffy. The boy sniffed and flinched saying "em, sorry….I'll leave". Blaine seemed like he hadn't seen a new face for a long time. And even with the

Puffy eyes the boy was the most attractive man he had ever seen in his entire life. He was taller than him and had a slender waist, with extremely white porcelain skin and had rosy cheeks with baby pink and rose lips. His hair was wet and was falling over his face. "No, no by all means do what….ever? You are doing" Blaine said as he leaned against the brick barrier on which the boy was standing "if I may ask, what ARE you doing?" Blaine thought. The boy still in his same positioned said "nothing that concerns you" _ouch! _Blaine thought, the boy had a mouth on him. "Everything concerns me kid" Blaine replied with the same bitterness as the boy did. "of course, daddy owns half of the land and the little boy has Ohio under his tiny tan hands, but you don't own me so I don't seem to find a reason why I should tell you what I am doing" the boy said giving him an icy glare. Blaine gave him a Snarl, no one talks to him like that "watch it, I can kill you here and now". The boy rolled his eyes and sniffed he was shivering under the pouring rain "go ahead, at least things would be over soon' he mumbled under his breath. Not only did the boy's guts impressed him but also made him a little edgy he wasn't used to such remarks as people mostly just flinch and move away when ever they saw him coming, everyone knew who Blaine was and knew what exactly he WAS. But this boy didn't seem to care. "What's your name?" Blaine asked simply. "Kurt" he said under his breath. _Kurt _Blaine thought and nodded, "so why are you here"

"to make my life easy, to make it less of a living hell, to put an end to this, to be free….I have nothing to care for so might as well put my body to good use and let my corpse rot…or may be the fishes can eat me" Kurt said and sighed. "If there was any meat on you only then they would, so I guess you would have to rot" Blaine smirked at him. No reply came from the boy, _did he hurt his feelings_ Blaine thought he leaned forward only to see a single tear roll down the boys rosy cheeks to be honest it broke Blaine's heart. He didn't intend to hurt the boys feelings "hey, I'm sorry if that came out wrong" Blaine said. Kurt rubbed his eyes and sniffed "that's okay, at least unlike the others you didn't kill me or pushed me, or even beaten me up for the worthless disgusting fag I am"

_Fag?_ _He's_ gay. Blaine felt bad for him he nodded and looked up with a smile "hey your not a worthless, disgusting fag….if you were than I would be considered one to" Kurt startled first looked into Blaine's eyes and said "you, you are a…."he trailed off. Blaine nodded and said "yeah I'm gay, and rather proud of it" Kurt tried to hold back a sob and said "well, at least you have a better life". "not entirely" Blaine said and thought _I am a werewolf I cant be around anyone without hurting them, I am stuck in the middle of life, I have no one with me…_"don't say that, at least you don't get pushed around" Kurt said he looked up at the sky then down at his hands which were scrapped. "Trust me, it would get easier" Blaine tried to calm the boy down, which was weird since Blaine never actually talked to humans and yet in the past 15 minutes he was talking to Kurt. "Please don't, sympathize…..I don't want sympathy…can you leave?" he asked in a low voice. Here he was trying to help out someone and the other person doesn't even care Blaine was angry now, he clenched his jaw and balled his fists "yeah, no sympathy, your making your life pathetic as it is" he said bitterly and turned around and walked away slowly. Kurt didn't knew that Blaine could hear anything, that's when he heard him say "my life is already wrecked how much more can it be?" he said to himself. Blaine shook his head and picked up the pace he stopped in his tracks when he heard a cry break from the boy's throat. Blaine felt as if it was HIS fault the boy was crying. Blaine bit his lips his heart was beating fast he wanted to stop the crying he wanted to comfort the boy he just met 15 minutes ago and barely had a serious conversation with. When Blaine finally turned around to go and apologize to Kurt he saw Kurt taking a step forward towards mortal peril. Blaine without another thought ran towards Kurt, before Kurt could completely fall he had his arms around his waist as he pulled him up. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's legs. Kurt cried more violently as he fisted Blaine's shirt. He kicked he punched Blaine's arms in hope for him to let go. When Blaine settled Kurt on the ground. He still had his arms around his waist, Kurt shoved Blaine but he didn't let go, Kurt's cries became louder. He screamed at Blaine through the sobs saying things like 'I hate you' 'let me go' 'I don't need your help' 'leave me alone'. But Blaine kept his mouth shut and kept his firm grip around the taller boy who after trying to struggle completely broke down, as he started crying in Blaine's arm grabbing Blaine's shirt for support. His knees began to wobble, so Blaine slowly sat down on the ground as Kurt kept crying, tears rolling down his cheeks Blaine could feel the warmth and cold of Kurt's skin on his neck. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and held on to him tighter, he didn't know what to say to Kurt since he never was put in such a situation let alone take care of a hurt boy, who couldn't stop crying into his arms. After a while Kurt's crying stopped. Blaine removed his arms from Kurt's waist, when he did so Blaine saw Kurt seemed to be upset when he did that. Blaine got up and grabbed Kurt's hand picking him up, then he wrapped his arms around Kurt's pulling him closer into his chest trying to warm Kurt up with his natural werewolf body heat. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck his nose was cold and Blaine's body heat was soothing enough for him. Kurt looked up and then buried his face into Blaine's neck and mumbled "you smell like a dog"

Blaine chuckled and said "hey! I am not a dog", "I know, but you also smell like coffee and cinnamon". A smile tugged on Blaine's lips. It was a while since he had smiled like this. "Thank you" Kurt breathed into Blaine's neck. "Not a problem" they walked until Blaine felt Kurt stop. "What's wrong?" he asked not wanting to let go of Kurt. "My, my car is that way" Kurt said and bit his lips. Blaine looked back and saw a navigator standing at the far off end of the bridge. Blaine turned around and walked to Kurt's car. When they came to a stop Kurt said "I can take it from here" he pulled away from Blaine already missing the warmth of his skin. "Let me at least take you to your house" Blaine stated not wanting to leave Kurt. Kurt it his lip in thought then nodded. Blaine held his hand out and said "car keys?". "I, can drive" Kurt said shivering. Blaine smiled and said "I rather not let you drive, Kurt". That was the first time he said Kurt's name out loud. Kurt smiled at the way Blaine said his name. He walked to the passenger door and got in. Blaine was already in the car. Kurt told Blaine his address, after a little while Blaine asked "why did you try toooooo…" he trailed of not wanting to say THE word. "life is not that easy' Kurt said simply, Blaine waited for Kurt to continue, at first Kurt sighed and said 'my mom died when I was eight from cancer…..my dad died just a few weeks ago from heart attack, and everyday my life is a living hell in school I thought being in glee club was bad but being….THIS is even worse" Kurt said gesturing towards himself, Blaine looked at him and said 'what's so bad with that? You are perfect, why do you feel like that what you are, is just…crap" Blaine said in a soothing voice. Kurt gulped trying to hold back a sob, "I, that's what you think, you are like me" Kurt s said in a low hush voice. "Listen, Kurt I am not saying being gay is easy, its hard trust me, if I wasn't…._this_ I would be treated the same as you are" Blaine said and starred at the road. "You are lucky" Kurt said wiping the tear in his eyes "lucky?' Blaine scoffed "I am not lucky Kurt, trust me, I can't be the way I am without even hurting someone, I don't consider _this_ lucky".

After a long silence it suddenly occurred to Blaine he looked at Kurt and said "are you alone? Do you have any family?"

"yeah I have a step mom and a step brother, their great, they care about me but….with out MY dad or MY mom, I have nothing" he said and sniffed. Blaine bit his lip looking at Kurt who looked out the window trying not to let Blaine know he was crying Blaine instantly reached forward and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt looked at their hands and then at Blaine who said "you have everything Kurt, you just need to be stronger, and trust me, for all I have seen…..you sure know how to give a guy snide comments" Kurt chuckled as Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "You are not bad your selffff…." Kurt trailed of realizing he didn't know his name, Blaine chuckled and gave Kurt a smiled as they pulled into Kurt's driveway "Blaine, Blaine Anderson" he said. Kurt smiled and said "thank you, Blaine".

He let go of Kurt's hand and he stepped out walking over to open Kurt's door. He helped him out of the car. "I can go of from foot from here" Blaine said. What caught him off guard was when Kurt instantly wrapped his arms around Blaine and gave him a short hug. Kurt pulled away and wrinkled his nose "you _really_ do smell like a dog"

"Seriously, Kurt?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. Kurt smiled and walked away from Blaine as he said "but I do like how you smell…..minus the dog part because that is not that appealing" Kurt unlocked his door and stepped inside. Blaine smiled and thought _Kurt_ he chuckled, as he pulled his shirt off to shift. _What a weird boy_….

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! PLZ DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK LIKE SHOULD I CONTINUE?**


	2. Chapter 2: hello

**2,745 WORDS,…..hmmmm not bad:p anywayzzzz read and tell me what you think I hope you like it**** and as usual ignore any grammar spelling error please…and I don't own glee or Kurt and Blaine and the rest apparently=p**

**oh and **

**Hey guys like this page if you have and facebook account I made this page for all people who support PFLAG and gay rights as well as lesbians because I believe the hatred towards gays should be stopped...PLEASE LIKE THIS AND CHANGE THE LIFE AND SUPPORT THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HATED FOR SOMETHING THEY WERE BORN WITH!:) I HOPE U STRONGLY BELIEVE IN THIS AS MUCH AS I DO**

**link:**

** pflagfreedom?ref=hl...i need more likes:)**

* * *

"why the hell do I have to pick her up she fucking hates me….you heard what she called me last time a pathetic fag!" Blaine screeched on the phone….

"FINE" he growled and smashed his phone in the wall. Great now I need a new one.

Blaine grabbed his jacket and his porches car keys and headed out mumbling "fucking cousin cant pitch a ride even when she goes out with different fucking posers" he got in his car and pulled it out of the garage and towards his cousin's school. Once he was in the premises of school he was there early before time. So he got out and planned on doing a little monitoring as he entered school, everyone glared at him and moved away from him like as if he was radiating with dieses it pissed him off a lot. And then soon her cousin was standing in front of him now "YOU are here early" Blaine pushed passed her ignoring her "I don't give a damn Carly, do what you have to do, I'm just going to see what crap of a name school you go to" Blaine ignored her battering and walked forward. He didn't notice why there was so much mayhem one time he was walking down the hall the next he saw a boy getting slushied in the face by a nimrod jock,

Blaine ignored it at first until he notice a familiar scent he turned around and saw the boy was Kurt, Blaine immediately rushed to him. He was now sitting on the floor trying to wipe the sting from his eyes. "Kurt? Are you alright" Blaine asked grabbing his arms helping him up. "Yeah Finn I'm fine" Kurt mumbled trying to rub the red dye out of his eyes. "Finn? You forgot my name, your despicable" Blaine smirked at him. Kurt tried to see who was it but the dye kept annoying him. Blaine sighed and took him to the girl's bathroom. He pushed Kurt's head under the running water as the taller boy yelped and screamed "what the FUCK! My HAIR!" Blaine let go of Kurt's head he pushed his hair back his and blinked and said "Blaine!" he sounded astounded rather than cheer full. Blaine scanned Kurt's dripping wet out fit "now where have I seen you like this?" Kurt huffed and shoved Blaine lightly in the chest and moved past him "no THANKS to you". He scowled at Blaine rather adorably Blaine laughed and said "Kurt, you can't scowl at me without looking completELY innocent, you'll hurt your good looks" Blaine smirked at Kurt who simply stomped his foot and walked out without saying another word. Once Blaine walked out of the bathroom Kurt was gone. There was no point searching for him so instead he went back to his personal tour of the god forsaken place…..

* * *

The bell rang and Kurt walked out of the Spanish class with Rachel and Brittany. They walked swiftly until Kurt tripped over something and almost fell flat on his face. But some one caught him. Kurt regained his balance and looked up at the same golden eyes. Blaine cocked an eyebrow and steadied Kurt and said "fancy meeting you again, Hummel"

"How do you know my last name?" Kurt asked thinking he never mentioned his full name. "Ah! I read it on the notice board" Blaine pointed towards the board and added "glee club, I'm impressed, what miracle voice you must have" Blaine mocked Kurt intentionally. Kurt scoffed and said "the best there is Anderson" right than Blaine looked at the girls behind Kurt who immediately turned and went away, Kurt looked around and pushed passed Blaine "now look what you have done mutt, you scared my friends off" Blaine rolled his eyes and repeated again "I AM not a dog!" Kurt chuckled and said "yeah, yeah sure" Kurt opened his locker as Blaine followed him this time. Blaine observed Kurt's outfit and said "you changed your clothes"

"Yeah I had too" he mumbled. Blaine nodded and rested his back against the other lockers watching Kurt shove his books in. right than a guy came and grabbed Kurt from his coat and knocked him to his locker. That sends Blaine over the edge, when he saw Kurt fall down in pain, "that's right, lady stay out of my way" the big Neanderthal said. Before the guy could walk away Blaine had grabbed the guys jersey jacket and slammed him into the locker, "don't like that huh?" he said then without any effort he grabbed the guys throat and growled at him. "you push him again one more time I am going to rip your fucking throat out" right then Kurt regained his energy enough to see azimo pinned against the lockers by Blaine whose growl everyone could hear, Kurt rushed over to Blaine and grabbed his shoulder saying "Blaine, don't kill anyone" Blaine would have if it weren't for Kurt. He let go of his neck, azimo tried to run off but Blaine grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. "Say sorry, to Kurt" he said through his teeth. Kurt saw azimo tremble in fear he said sorry in a shaky voice. Kurt nodded as Blaine let azimo go. As soon as Blaine calmed down he turned to face Kurt his hand immediately shot up to Kurt's face cupping them in his hands "are you alright?"

"Are YOU alright" Kurt asked more concerned about Blaine his eyes were dark, pitch black and Kurt found him scary "yeah, I'm fine…are you hurt did you get a bruise or something?" Kurt shook his head. Blaine sighed in relief and unconsciously pulled Kurt into a hug, as he rubbed his back saying "I'm glad you are alright, other wise that Neanderthal wouldn't have seen the light of day" Kurt was surprised because no one seemed to show so much protectiveness for him. He nodded and pulled back saying 'Blaine, just don't kill any one"

Blaine saw Kurt was scared, he immediately pulled Kurt into a tight hug and whispered in his ear "don't be afraid"

"I'm not I just don't want to see even the biggest of nimrods to get killed" Kurt said pulling away to shut his locker that was still open. Blaine admired Kurt's care for people even the ones who pushed him and knocked him down. Blaine smiled and picked Kurt's bag up from the floor and gave it to him "why are you being nice?" Kurt asked in curiosity. Blaine didn't even know he was being nice, until Kurt pointed. "Huh? I am never nice, that's new" Blaine said in wonder. Kurt rolled his eyes and said "isn't it so nice that I am changing you?"

"Is that suppose to be and insult" Blaine asked as he followed Kurt, people in the hallway looked at both Blaine and Kurt with fear and curiosity. "It can be what ever you want to be Fido" Kurt smirked and Blaine. Right then before Blaine could even reply a broad white boy with a very BIG mouth was in front of them "hey Kurt, we heading to the cafeteria you wanna come?" the instant Blaine heard that he wanted to pull Kurt away from the blonde boy, he was interrupting them and Blaine didn't like that, he didn't even knew what made him feel so possessive "actually I was thinking the same thing" Blaine spoke and looked at Kurt who cocked his eyebrow at the shorter boy "I thought since I am here anyway, may be I could take you to lunch" Kurt eyes were wide I shock and so were Sam's. "Why?" Kurt asked still confused "you just got knocked down Kurt, that's at least I can do?"

"You did enough" Kurt said as Sam looked back and forth at them. "It's not a question Kurt" Blaine simply stated. They gave each other a long meaningful look trying to make the other boy do what he wanted to, "okay I guess, that's a no, oh and by the way Kurt they are giving cheesecake today" Kurt smiled at the word cheesecake, he _needed_ one especially after what has been going around today "so that settles it come on" Blaine said and walked forward, Kurt huffed and followed him into the crowded cafeteria.

* * *

Kurt simply walked to the lunch lady and grabbed a cheesecake; Blaine took nothing "aren't you hungry?" Kurt asked as he grabbed the plate. "No" Blaine said simply. Kurt sighed and walked out of the line with Blaine behind him Kurt could see his glee friends sitting on the table watching him as so did everyone else Kurt gulped he never liked to be starred at, let alone by the whole cafeteria. Blaine noticed Kurt's tense state he leaned in and whispered "don't worry they are not starring at you" Kurt still didn't relax so Blaine led them to a table where a few kids were sitting as soon as Blaine sat down the kids got up and left "I see what you mean" Kurt said as he sat across from Blaine. "I know I am right, always but, what do you mean?"

"That your life isn't easy either" Kurt said in a low voice, he could tell Blaine didn't like when people flinch away from him. "That's life" Blaine said as he crossed his arms on the table. "Why didn't you leave?" Blaine asked he wanted to ask that for some time but didn't know how to. "because, I guess since, you know how being gay feels and, when people move away from you and…even with the annoying attitude and the push over-ness you have, you weren't rude to me….sometimes" Kurt said taking a bite of the cheesecake. Blaine smiled at the thought "you don't find me a abomination?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt eat the cake "yes and no…yes since you are annoying most of the time and no since you did help me" Kurt said with a smile, as he met Blaine's eyes he never noticed how beautiful they were. Blaine chuckled and repeated himself "by abomination, I meant what I AM, not the annoying part of me". Kurt gulped and thought for a while, for a long time he looked around and saw kids starring at them, "no" he simply said and looked down at his half eaten cake. Blaine cocked an eyebrow since he wasn't used to such a response, actually he never heard a human say that "but, but why?"

"Blaine, you never hurt me, physically, you have been nice to me, and you helped me when I was about to…." Kurt sighed and continued "you made a jock apologize to me…..by far I don't find you a threat or even care that you would hurt me, cuz if you wanted to you would have done it by now" Blaine was shocked at Kurt's reply, he just realized he did help Kurt and was nice to him, he wasn't afraid of Blaine's true nature. Blaine bit his lips and nodded. There was nothing left to say so to kill the silence he said "how long have you been bullied like this?"

"You won't do anything about it, right?" Kurt asked he wasn't sure how Blaine would respond after he told him. "No, not if you say so" Blaine shook his head willing Kurt to continue "for, like every day, except the school holidays" Kurt took a huge bite trying to find an excuse not to talk. Blaine balled his fists in anger and rage he said through his teeth "every. Day!"

Kurt nodded; Blaine tried to hold back a growl that was willing to erupt from Blaine's chest, _every fucking day! Who could hurt HIM, he wouldn't even hurt a fly, hell his own mom died and those fucking bastards don't even let him be! How could anyone hurt him? I mean look at him, he is fragile, and he won't even put up a fight, though he was a big mouth on him. But why? _He thought. But his train of thought was interrupted when Kurt looked up with concern across his face "Blaine? Blaine, are you alright"

Blaine shook his head and asked "are YOU alright". Kurt bit his lips and nodded. Kurt could tell Blaine was angry at some point so to break the anger he spoke out "thank god I had an extra outfit today, or else those lost and found sweaters are HIDEOUS!" Blaine chuckled slightly and nodded. He cleared his throat and said "yeah"….

They starred at each other for a while, lost in their own thoughts until Blaine felt his phone _buzz_ in his pocket he sighed and took it out to see what it was. He bit his lips and unwillingly said "I, I have to go". Kurt smiled he could tell Blaine didn't want to and it made Kurt happy for the concern, Kurt smiled at him and said 'yeah me to, I have glee practice". Blaine got up and made his way to move, but some how Blaine could not move even an inch as he looked into those green/blue/grey eyes looking up at him it made his heart clench, he seriously didn't want to leave Kurt, here . Alone, un protected. He looked at his phone for a moment and then asked "can I have your phone no.?" this surprised Kurt, it made his throat go dry by the sudden unexpected request, Blaine chuckled and said "just to be sure you are fine and safe…after all I don't want anyone jumping on you, just because you spent the whole break with me" Kurt nodded vigorously he still couldn't speak he just grabbed Blaine's phone and tapped in his no. Blaine smiled at him one more time and walked over to Kurt he gently squeezed his shoulder and said "take care of your self" he slowly walked away from Kurt when, Kurt could finally managed to speak he yelled after Blaine ignoring the fact other could hear to "you too, mutt" Blaine turned around and gave him a quick cold glare as he yelled back "Kurt, seriously?". Kurt chuckled and grabbed his bag and walked to over to Blaine "damn straight" he then walked around Blaine and outside the crowded cafeteria. Blaine shook his head and laughed to him self.

* * *

Kurt now walked over to the choir room when he was suddenly grabbed inside and pushed down on the seat "am I missing some important Rachel performance?" he asked. Finn shut the door as the rest of the guys surrounded Kurt "what have you been doing with him?" asked Rachel. Kurt folded his arms and said "nothing that concerns you"

"dude, we saw you with that Anderson boy, you do know what he is?" puck asked and scowled at him. Kurt rolled his eyes and said "yes, I know what he is and I don't seem to have a problem with it"

"I have a problem with it white boy, he could hurt you" Mercedes sat shaking Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was annoyed by the narrow-mindedness of his group he pushed Mercedes hand of his shoulder and got up grabbing his bag. "he won't hurt _me_, he would never do that" Kurt said through his teeth, "he's a freaking werewolf Kurt and the head of the pack, what do you expect?" Finn said now walking over to Kurt. Kurt placed his finger up stopping Finn "he wont, he helped me, more than anyone up till now, you don't know that I….he pushed azimo into the locker and made him apologize to me for knocking me into the lockers" but none of them budged "listen lady, he pushed azimo next that would be you" Santana said. Kurt hated this, he felt his phone _buzz_ in his pocket it was a message from Blaine;

**The extra outfit was way better option btw, I just saw the lost and found stuff and that's crap**

Kurt smiled and put his phone back in his pocket he gave everyone one last look and said "I hope you guys don't mind, but I don't see him that way and I would like if we don't talk about this again" Kurt opened the choir room door and walked out, last thing he needed was a stupid werewolf intervention.

* * *

**Tell me what you think,. Reviewwwww:D:D….I Tried to make this the best I could….i hope you liked it**


	3. Chapter 3: that night

**Okay so chapter no. 3 first of all I would like to respond to the reviews….i am happy that most of you like it I appreciate it cuz this story is just like a rough draft…..secondly….. I got a review like a girl or a boy or whatever I didn't actually cared to see who it was but they literally wrote the whole freaking paragraph oveeeeeerrrrrrrr again…..i seriously scrolled down without reading it…and YES **

**I know I should leave a paragraph when two people are talking I read my story and I thought of editing that and as for shorter paragraph and line breaks, there is no point cuz like in chapter 1 there is a whole conversation so if I just put a line break in between it seems pointless to me…**

**the thing IS! That okay I appreciate the adjustments you want me to make I will take a note of that, but if u seriously want me to stop writing in capital letters or italic just to show the force expressed on the certain word than I am NOT! Going to change that….thats my style of writing if u don't like it then please don't bother reading the story if u r going to tell me that I shouldn't write like THAT! Then another thing….i am a muslim, my first language is urdu, then English…so don't expect that I would be a one level in English grammar or literature I mention that mnay times before….and I don't care that you have to use (…) these many dots, I use many because the paaaaaaaauuuussssee! I just picture if I was speaking that dialogue would I stutter or would I wait for a long time making out words. So if u don't like the "dots" amount then again! Its my style of writing I am not Christopher pike or Jeffrey Archer that I would have such awesome know how of such stuff I am 17 and we r not taught THAT much….i write the stories not for others but for my self and I am completely comfortable with that plus I have also seen many other fan fics like that! ….okay so now I would let you read and if u have any review to give in which you are going to write the whole paragraph OVEEERR again! Then just one thing do you seriously have so much free time that you hav the time to write it again? Or even bother with it?**

**Okay so once again and finally, I don't own glee unfortunately and IGNORE the spelling mistakes grammar .etc. if u cant then don't read the stories written by me=p **

**NOW I WILL LET U READ**

* * *

After Blaine had come to pick Carly up she wouldn't stop talking about why was I with a human boy? Or why did I push that jock? Or why did I spend time with him and hugged him in the hall way…..frankly I didn't care what others thought all I knew was I had a new friend who wasn't scared or hated me for being a werewolf, which was new for him. He talked to Kurt sometimes on the mobile mostly because he always expected Kurt to be busy and not free like Blaine.

After the whole werewolf intervention Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Sam, puck, mike and Tina were out. Just window shopping and going out to eat. It was cold and was getting dark. Finn was supposed to pick Kurt up after he was done at his dad's workshop.

"you go on ahead guys, you don't need to wait for me, I'll be fine, besides I just figured I might as well buy that scarf while I'm waiting' Kurt said rubbing his hands in his pocket.

"You sure Kurt? Because we can give you a ride if you want" Rachel said as the guys walked to Rachel's car. Kurt smiled and nodded. They all said bye to Kurt as they made their way to their car. I should have brought my navigator Kurt thought as he walked down the street, it really was dark and was getting late a bit. It was 8 o clock now and Finn said he would be here in half an hour. Kurt sighed and leaned against the brick wall of the store he just saw random people walking and passing by, as he waited.

All of a sudden Kurt felt some one grab his coat from the back and push him into the dark alley, Kurt couldn't scream for help because his mouth was covered with a big hand covered in glove. When they were finally in the end of the alley Kurt felt him self being pushed against the wall by a guy he couldn't even tell who it was. Without any sign the guys pressed his lips to Kurt, Kurt could smell the alcohol coming from his breath. He tried to push the guys of but his hands were strapped behind him as the guy pressed his whole body weight on Kurt.

Kurt couldn't tell what was going on he wanted to scream but then the guy wouldn't even let him. Kurt eyes popped when he felt the guy rip his coat open, ripping the buttons in the process. Kurt tried to push him away but his leg was now in-between Kurt's, Kurt could feel the hard on, on his leg. Tears ran down his face as he didn't know what to do, he was trapped. The man was practically twice the size of him and he was scared. Kurt tried to move away but it was impossible.

Right then Kurt felt the guy ripping his shirt off of his chest. Tearing it in process, he felt two hands dig his fingers into Kurt's waist as he didn't stop kissing and biting Kurt's lip forcing his tongue inside when Kurt didn't open up. Kurt was helpless and trapped. When Kurt felt him move his leg away from in between Kurt's he felt his hands opening the belt buckle and pulling the zipper down. Kurt knew exactly what was going to happen, so he kicked his knee right into the guys crotch. He groaned and moved away from Kurt in pain.

Kurt wasted no time, in trying to Run away right then he was pushed down to the ground by the guy who grabbed his wrist and pinned them on the ground, he straddled Kurt's waist and pushing his legs just enough that Kurt couldn't move. He whispered into Kurt's ear "you cant run princess" he bit on Kurt's ear, Kurt let out a scream… he screamed repeatedly for help but the guy threw his head back and laughed "its not worth it, no one can hear you" he pressed his hard on and grinded into Kurt who couldn't stop crying. He wanted to die right on the spot, he should have died and now he was going to be raped…

Blaine was walking down the street calmly just doing his usual patrol right then he heard a scream from a distance, he couldn't make out who it was but he didn't care to check. But then he sniffed and got the familiar scent he knew. It was Kurt's Blaine traced the scent until he heard some one groan and another person cry wildly. Blaine wasted no time and ran following the scent to the dark alley. When he stopped there he saw the familiar head of hair, Kurt was lying down on the ground with his clothes ripped into shreds his pants were being pushed down by the guy who was biting his stomach, as Kurt cried "please don't do this" . Blaine let out a loud growl and screamed "get away from him!".

The man looked up and snarled at Blaine, to Blaine surprised the guy got up and shifted, which was way too close to Kurt. He ran after Blaine in his werewolf form as Blaine wasted no time in changing too. He was no on top of the other wolf clawing him to death. The wolf underneath him was had no experience and was weak for Blaine. Blaine's teeth sank into his neck and he ripped his throat. Soon making the wolf under him dead. Blaine moved away from the wolf. He shifted back to his human form as he kept on growling at the dead body. Right then he heard a cry for help "B-Blaine" he looked up and ran towards Kurt who was lying down and bleeding. His whole chest was bruised and had bites all over his lips were bleeding the tiniest of bit but the thing that made Blaine furious was that he had a huge cut over his abdomen made by the guy who was raping him when he shifted into a wolf.

Blaine wanted to burn the guy who did this to him. He placed his hand on Kurt's face as tears rolled down his eyes as he said "its hurts, make it stop"

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before rushing to grab the ripped pieces of his shirt he dabbed on the cut trying to stop the bleeding. Kurt needed a doctor he was in a lot of pain. Blaine scooped Kurt up in his arms. He felt Kurt cried out in pain when he was moved.

"Don't worry Kurt everything will be alright" Blaine said but Kurt fainted in his arms before he could even respond.

* * *

Blaine reached his house after driving faster than any normal person did he didn't even parking his car he just stopped in front of his house. He picked Kurt up who was still crying in pain. "Ssshhhh baby, don't worry everything will be alright" he felt the ache in his heart just watching the blood and pained expression on Kurt's face. He kicked open his door and yelled out to his servants "GET ME THE V TUBE RIGHT NOW AND BRING IT TO MY ROOM!"He walked up his stairs in a fast in humane motion, when he was finally in his room he laid Kurt down onto his bed he didn't care if the blood would make a mess.

Blaine pushed Kurt's hair back from his fore head and said "wait for just a second" he ran out the room.

Kurt looked around he was feeling dizzier by the minute the cuts the bruises hurt so much that he didn't have the strength in him to scream, tear rolled down his cheeks as he thought _I'm almost there, mom_….

The pain was excruciating and now Kurt could hardly even speak he called for blaine but it was hardly a whisper.

Blaine was now next to Kurt he had a red test tube in his hand. He raised Kurt's head just a bit and said

"Drink it Kurt" he supported Kurt's head. Kurt tried to open his eyes trying to make sense of what was going on "wha-what is tha-that?" he said he could feel him growing weaker by the second.

"Its vampire blood, it will heal you come on please, drink" Blaine said placing the tip of the test tube on to Kurt's bleeding lip. Kurt couldn't deny he didn't have any strength to. He nodded once and opened his mouth for Blaine. Blaine pulled the test tube up as the blood went into Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallowed hard not liking the taste. He didn't stop crying still.

But he felt better now a bit, he felt the pain erasing slowly from his system. He could now see Blaine, and his worried expression what made Kurt shocked was the single tear rolling down from Blaine's cheek.

* * *

**Is it too much drama? I cant tell? i dont know if the chp is good or not cu\ i was kinda frustrated while writing this so do tell...oh n btw i dnt use beta:p**

**I tried my best hope u like it!:) leave a review if u like**


	4. Chapter 4: continue of chp 3

**I hope you like the chapter… and as usual and I am really tired of saying this but I don't own glee or the characters and avoid my spelling mistakes…thx:p**

* * *

**continue of chapter 3:**

Kurt started feeling as if he would drift into darkness he tried to keep awake. Blaine was bending over him he was on his knees next to the bed. Kurt started to feel extremely warm the vampire blood was not helping at all now he could feel heat boil up. "Blaine?'

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine said his hand went up t Kurt's fore head he stroked Kurt's hair back from his fore head his face was messy his cuts were healed, but the bruises were there. Blaine let out another snarl when he scanned Kurt's face.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked concerned as Blaine snarled at him. Blaine bit his lips and said

"I'm sorry, Kurt" his face was sad and pained.

"For what?"

"For leaving you" Blaine said he looked away from Kurt not sure if he could stop himself from tears welling up in his eyes. Kurt tried to lift his hand grabbing Blaine's in his. Blaine bit his lip as Kurt said

"Blaine Its not your fault , I was there at the.…wrong time" Kurt rubbed circles into the back of Blaine's hand when he felt him shudder at what Kurt said, when Blaine didn't say anything Kurt nudged Blaine's hand and said, "thank you for being there"

"Being there? Look at you! You are bruised, Hurt, weak" Blaine said his eyes scanning over Kurt's body . Kurt tried to sit up but he winced in pain and Blaine said "see what I mean?"

"Blaine, at least I still am alive, at least I am…." He stopped in mid sentence not able to finish the sentence. Blaine got up and sat next to Kurt he bent down and kissed Kurt's forehead "I…its hard to see you….i have never seen, or felt like…" Blaine sighed and after a while he simply stated 'I'm not leaving you alone…I don't think I can". Kurt bit his lip trying to hold back the tears. Blaine then stood up abruptly he went into the bathroom….

Kurt looked around in the room, it was HUGE! It had an own personal library a whole section of electronics and music. A shelf stuffed with CD's. He knew the Anderson family was filthy rich but he didn't expect so much. Kurt tried to sit up again but the bruises in his spine and stomach were still hurting even though the cut was sealed. Kurt looked down on his chest it was covered with blood, his jeans were also blood stained. _Ugh! I look hideous _Kurt thought. He breathed heavily, he could taste his blood that was left on his lip. Kurt was now scared bullying was better than this, he didn't even know who pilled him in the alley. Blaine walked out of the bathroom with a bowl full of water, with 2 towels in his hand and anti-septic liquid bottle and a pack of cotton pads. He placed the water down on the floor as he sat next to Kurt. Blaine first dipped one towel in the water and he dipped the cotton pad with the liquid and started dabbing on Kurt's bruises and cuts, trying to wipe any germ or blood on his skin. Kurt winced as the anti-septic liquid stung his skin.

"Sorry" Blaine apologized for the sting, Kurt looked down and most of the blood was off. He then took the towel out of the bowl and rubbed his chest with it cleaning it thoroughly. Kurt looked at Blaine and the way he was so busy cleaning Kurt up, Kurt didn't even blush but was confused at the amount of concern Blaine was showing. When Blaine was done with his chest. Kurt felt his phone buzz Blaine took it out, and gave it to Kurt.

"Hello"

**Where the hell are you man?**

"I'm at a friend's house…Finn"

**You could've told me **

"Sorry"

**It's alright dude! **

Kurt hung up. Blaine smiled weakly and started cleaning Kurt's face. Kurt shifted moving his face away as he said "I want to look at my self in the mirror"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kurt"

"Blaine, please"

Blaine sighed and without even helping Kurt up he simply picked Kurt up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Kurt blushed at the advance. Blaine helped Kurt sit on the bathroom counter. Kurt glanced at him self and sees finger tip bruises, bite marks, cuts and a cut on his lip. Kurt's lip trembled as he looked at his reflection. He searched for something to grab onto. He grabbed Blaine's arm and buried his face into his neck and started crying. "Ssh, Kurt it's alright, I'm here there is nothing to worry about" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. He had a sense of déjà vu.

Kurt mumbled "why does this ha-happens to m-me?" Blaine kissed Kurt's messy hair and said "you're going to be fine, Kurt, please don't cry" Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and said "I look ugly"

"You can never look ugly" he said and kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt smiled and looked down he pressed his hand on his cut and mumbled "this is never going to leave me"

"You'll power through I KNOW you can" Blaine smiled and rubbed Kurt's arm. They stared into each others eyes and then Kurt sighed. Blaine bit his lip and picked Kurt up, this time Kurt complained "I can walk". Blaine chuckled and said "yes, but I rather let you rest, how about you stay here the night…because honestly I don't think I can let you go without knowing you are safe and alright". Kurt smiled and nodded, he bit his lip and Blaine sighed in frustration

"what ever mental argument you are having in your mind Kurt, can you **PLEASE** not bite your lip, you already have a cut there".

Kurt chuckled nervously then he the said "I, I think I need a shirt and pants, Blaine" Blaine now settled Kurt down on the bed, his back rested on the head board. Blaine smiled and nodded, he then vanished into the closet doors, and he was back much sooner than expected with a baby blue shirt and black sweat pants. He looked at them and said

"I think it might fit you, I mean these are the biggest I have" Kurt smiled and nodded. He waited for Blaine to you know... leave or turn around because he felt a bit uncomfortable. Blaine then eyes popped in realization.

"Oh, oh, I…okay, I um, I'll turn around" Blaine instantly turn around, Kurt blushed and unzipped his jeans. He sniffed at the memory, and breathed heavily "Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked worried

"ye-yes, its just… the memory….its fine let it go" Kurt shivered he just tried to pull his pants down faster now. Then he pulled the sweat pants on they were higher from his ankles but he didn't care. Kurt grabbed the shirt he lifted his arms but the cuts pulled. He winced and thought of asking Blaine for help. Blaine first a bit hesitant still agreed. He helped Kurt put his arms through the sleeves, he did wince when ever he had to pick his arms even a bit but he finally did it. He sighed and rested his back to the head board he was exhausted.

"I should probably tell my step mom I'm staying here" Kurt said and reached for his mobile Blaine handed it to him, he watched Kurt type on the mobile before putting it away. Blaine the grabbed Kurt's hand. "okay so now get up, I am going to get new bed sheets and then YOU need to go to sleep" Blaine said and helped Kurt up he took him to the big chair nest to the book cases, Kurt sat down slowly. Blaine walked out of the room. When Blaine was back Kurt was shocked at the speed

"Blaine! How do you come back so quickly"

"you do know I am a wolf, right?" Blaine said, Kurt chuckled he watched Blaine strip the bed sheets in one motion and in about three minutes the bed sheets were changed Blaine tossed the bloody sheets on the side in a ball. He came back to grab Kurt ad walk him to the bed. As soon as Kurt was on the bed Blaine helped him lie down in the center of the bed. He pulled the blanket over Kurt and tucked him.

"I have to make a call, I'll be back" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

When Kurt was finally alone he realized the room was darker now when Blaine turned the lamp off. He started panicking alone, in a big room, which had barely any light. He shivered under the blankets and let out a cry for help which came out like a squeak of a poor helpless child "Blaine"

After five minutes of Kurt's panic he felt a hand on his shoulder and Kurt let out a loud scream.

"Kurt, relax its me" Blaine said rubbing Kurt's arm. Kurt eyes were wide as he tried to calm down, Blaine helped Kurt a bit and placed a tablet in his mouth and help him drink water. "that will help with any head ache". Kurt lied back down he was shaking, he didn't know why but he was. He could hardly breathe in the room he felt as if the walls were falling on him. Blaine looked at Kurt then he got up and opened the window for some fresh air, he went back and sat back down on the bed. Kurt didn't want to ask but he just had to because being in a new place plus his nightmare problem, he needed to ask.

"Blaine can you just stay with me over here, for the night….because I, I uh….feel scared….alone" Blaine smiled and simply nodded. He rested his back with head board as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Kurt lying down. Blaine brought his hand up to stroke Kurt's hair unconsciously, he admired the boy but never seemed to care enough to notice. Kurt shifted a bit so he was almost touching Blaine. He reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"feel better?" Blaine asked as Kurt looked calmer than before. Kurt nodded and said 'thank you', after a little silence Kurt still couldn't sleep and Blaine noticed that "do you want me to talk to you, till you fall asleep?" Kurt inhaled deeply and said with a smile "that would be nice"

Kurt was the first one to start the conversation "Blaine? Why are you being so nice to me?" Blaine chuckled and said 'how could I not?"

"no I mean, you are being…affectionate" Kurt asked a bit hesitant at first.

"am I? I didn't notice" Blaine was surprised but also happy about his own progress.

"so….why are you…." Kurt trailed off for Blaine to explain.

"I, I really don't know, I mean….I am from instinct not a…._nice_ person but something about you, I cant help but take care of you…you know what I mean?"Kurt nodded his nose now rubbed the side on Blaine's arm. As Blaine also lied back down on his back next to Kurt.

After a long silence Blaine would have thought Kurt has fallen asleep but after a while he heard Kurt mumble "do you know why I like you?". Blaine started to feel a bit un easy, Kurt _liked _him either he was talking in his sleep or was a bit out of sorts but Blaine asked anyway "why?"

Kurt shifted a bit moving a little closer to Blaine, Blaine heart raced he had been closer to Kurt but something about this time had send Blaine over the edge "because….when my mo died, when I was eight…I was standing next to my dad and I was crying and the only thing I wanted, was for him to say something…..but instead he squeezed my hand…" Kurt stopped a bit inhaling deeply Blaine could tell Kurt was crying he rubbed circles into Kurt's hand, after a pause Kurt continued "and, when my dad….died, I….no one was their to hold my hand….when I needed the most…..then….you came along and you hugged me you grabbed my hand, and…..I knew everything would be alright…"

A sob broke out of Kurt's throat Blaine shushed him as he cried into Blaine side clutching his hand that was in Blaine's hand. He buried his face in the side of Blaine's chest and Blaine thought it was best if he just cried this one out. And it worked after a while he stopped crying. He sniffed and lifted his head up to Blaine's and he pressed a lingering kiss on his cheek. Blood rushed south for Blaine, no one ever kissed him, at least with that much affection and not to mention it has been years since anyone did that to him. Kurt lied back down and said "thank you, Blaine".

Blaine was still a bit speechless he didn't notice that Kurt had fallen asleep, all he could picture was Kurt's lips on his cheek, Blaine heart raced wild with emotions that were long forgotten in him. Right then Kurt shifted in his sleep he placed one hand on Blaine's chest and moved so his face was buried in the side on Blaine's neck, he could feel Kurt's lips on his neck next to the warm breath, he felt the softness that was still surprisingly there in Kurt's hair tickle his chin. Blaine wrapped his free arm around Kurt pulling him closer to him, as one of his hands was still intertwined with Blaine's.

Blaine knew from right then, he could never leave Kurt, unprotected and alone. He would do anything for this boy as long as Kurt was happy and safe in his arms. He wanted Kurt to smile, so he knew all the worries from Kurt were gone. He never wanted to leave him alone and quite frankly he couldn't even think if he could ever leave Kurt again.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me if u liked it:)**


	5. Chapter 5: keep me safe

**so chapter 5 hope u like it and u know the usual stuff the disclaimer my grammar...**

* * *

In the morning they drove in silence in Blaine's Audi. Kurt was not only still shaken up but also was scared to be left alone even for one moment. By the time Blaine had pulled into Kurt's driveway Kurt just blurted out "can please come inside, at least" Blaine would never deny Kurt, not after his realization he smiled and nodded. After turning the engine of he got out and opened the door for Kurt who was still in Blaine's clothes he smiled taking Kurt's hand and helping him out. Kurt was better now at least he could walk and he at least didn't look that horrible. Kurt walked up to his door and knocked he gulped in fear of what his step mom would think when she would see Kurt in such a state.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and whispered "its going to be okay, you're going to be okay" Kurt smiled and nodded he took a deep breath when Carole opened the door, "hi Carole!" Kurt said his voice was higher than usual, it was clear that Kurt was nervous; Blaine tried to hold back a laugh. Carole looked at Blaine and she stepped back a little and asked "hello, sweetheart who's your friend"

She tried to sound polite but Blaine could tell when she said the word 'friend' Blaine still didn't care much to give a bitter remark, this was Kurt's step mom and he had to make at least a good impression "this is Blaine, Blaine Anderson….he uh….he is a great friend" Carole nodded then after an awkward silence she simply said "nice to meet you, Blaine" she turned her back from both of them and walked into the kitchen. Blaine simply ignored the 'warm' welcome.

"Hey, don't worry….she is just, surprised…she'll warm up soon enough" Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand. He gave Kurt a smile and said "yeah….I, uh think, I better go"

"Wait don't you want to come inside, at least" Kurt said sounding disappointed. Blaine smiled widely at Kurt's friendly invite and said "if you want, then sure" Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him inside he set down his bag next to the door, as Blaine hung his black coat on the stand. "Okay, um…come on" Kurt said and led Blaine up the stairs he winced once and twice. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's back and rubbed it "are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt swallowed hard and shook his head saying "you are not always going to be there to carry me, Blaine" Blaine bit his lip thinking _I will always be there for you, Kurt. _ They made to Kurt's room, Kurt paused before setting his bag on his bed saying "well, this is my room….I know it's not much"

Blaine smiled he looked around the room his eyes stopped on a very fashionable jacket "did you make this Kurt?"

"Yeah, I kinda like making my own outfits….sometimes"

"This is amazing, you are so talented!" Blaine said and touched the jacket, surprised at the talent Kurt had. Kurt smiled he was sitting on the bed and then abruptly the door burst open and a very angry tall guy walked in. "Kurt! Can I have a word!" Finn said scowling at Blaine, who simply rolled his eyes and made himself busy in one of Kurt's stuff. "What ever you want to say Finn, say it here" Kurt gritted his teeth.

"Fine!" What is _he _doing in here?" Finn asked pointing at Blaine which immediately grabbed his attention. He scoffed to himself and looked up at Finn "you must be Finn, the step brother, I'm Blaine" Blaine said politely he didn't want to be rude to any one of Kurt's family after all he planned on sticking around for a long time. What surprised Blaine was that Kurt was bothered by Finn he got of the bed in such an abrupt movement that he clutched his stomach, Blaine eyes snapped and now he was standing between Kurt and his brother. He cupped Kurt's face and looked into his eyes "easy Kurt, don't push your self" Kurt didn't even reply he kept staring at a very confused Finn. Kurt nodded and mumbled "I'm alright" Blaine nodded and turned around he was about to ask Finn to leave Kurt alone, but Kurt beat him to it

"Finn can you just leave, we've already talked about this and I don't care, so just leave Blaine and me alone" Finn scowled at Blaine one last time before leaving the room. Kurt fell down on the bed and sighed "he is going to take sometime getting used to it"

"Getting used to what" Blaine exactly knew what; he just wanted Kurt to say it out loud. "You know our friend ship" Kurt said and smiled. Blaine cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Kurt "oh! So we are friends now?"

Kurt chuckled and said "nah, I rather keep you as an acquaintance…but friend is nice"

"yeah, it is" frankly Blaine was slightly disappointed he wanted more, but it was about Kurt and he wouldn't push Kurt into anything he didn't want especially after what happened to him. Blaine looked at the clock and sighed. Kurt realized why he sighed,

"You have to leave?"

"Yeah"

Kurt nodded he looked disappointed, Blaine fell down on his knees in front of Kurt he cupped Kurt's cheeks in his hands and said "hey….hey look at me" when Kurt looked up into Blaine's honey as Blaine added "this is not the last time we'll meet, I mean as far as I'm concern this is not at all the last time, I wouldn't leave if I didn't had the pack work to do….I actually don't want to leave" Kurt smiled after hearing Blaine say that he didn't want to leave him. Blaine smiled he grabbed Kurt's hands in his and squeezed them.

"Besides you can call me whenever you want to or text me, I'll reply no matter what I'm doing" Blaine not got up on his feet he stroked Kurt's cheek before leaning down and kissing his cheek. His lips curled up into a smile on Kurt's cheek he sighed and pulled away "I think I better take the window" Blaine said looking out.

"No, you can take the stairs, I'll walk you" Kurt said trying to get up before Blaine pushed him down to sit. "No, I rather not have you do that, you need rest" he walked to the window before opening it he looked down then at Kurt, he gave him a sweet smile before he said 'goodbye'. Blaine jumped out the window and he landed perfectly on the balls of his feet. Kurt sighed now alone when he heard the roar of Blaine's car engine. He bit his lip and placed a hand on his cheek the same spot Blaine had kissed him.

* * *

Kurt looked in the small mirror he had in his locker, he looked better than yesterday his cut on his lip was almost invisible by now. But he did look like he needed sleep…a lot ever since that night Kurt find it hard to sleep alone he left a night light on, but that made him scared he would wake up in the middle of the night and start feeling scared. Even though it had only been a day since the incident Kurt still found it hard to cope. Right then he got a very pleasant greeting

"Hey you" he looked up and saw Blaine leaning against the locker next to his. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him tightly, Blaine chuckled wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and said "if I had known I would get such a greeting I would have been here much earlier" Blaine said and pulled away.

"What are you doing here" Kurt asked smiling widely, he had never been so happy to see anyone in his entire life, Blaine made him feel loved and safe, and that's all Kurt wanted. "Well I was in the neighborhood and I figured I drop by and check up on you" Blaine said. Kurt smiled more widely and Blaine chuckled and added "seems to me some one missed me" Blaine smirked at Kurt who smacked his arm.

"Don't flatter your self" Kurt said and pulled out his world history book. Right then a krovosky came up, he winked at Kurt but thank fully Blaine didn't notice, but he did notice Kurt feeling uneasy. "Hey, are you alright?" Blaine asked searching for what caused Kurt to start feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, its okay…I just have class" he said and pouted holding up his book. Blaine smiled and said "no worries see you later" he turned around and left. Kurt sighed and closed his locker before moving the other direction…

* * *

Kurt was now in the boy's locker room it was empty since unlike other boys Kurt spent a lot of time doing his skin routine after physical Ed. He looked in the mirror scrubbing thoroughly while thinking about Blaine. He bent down to wash the face wash off and when he looked up krovosky was standing behind him. Kurt let out a yelp in surprise; he panicked trying not to look at him while he was starring at Kurt. Kurt shoved his stuff in his little bag and tried to walk away but he was pushed up to the nearest wall.

"wh-what are you doing?" Kurt stuttered and then krovosky lips were on his. Kurt was in shock and he pushed him off of him. He placed a hand over his mouth as both of the boys looked at each other in shock. Kurt moved trying to run away but he was caught and was pushed down on the bench krovosky lips were on his neck now. Kurt cried shoving him away but this time David didn't let him. He felt David's hand bury into the side of Kurt's waist right over the cut he had from the previous time. Kurt tried to find his voice. He threw weak punches at him but he didn't budge that's when Kurt let out a shrill scream shouting "BLAINE!" he cried. But krovosky didn't care he kept on forcing him self onto Kurt.

Soon he was gone and Kurt was dropped down on the floor. He placed a hand over his heart as warm tears rolled down his cheek; he looked up and saw Blaine he was standing in front of Kurt protecting him. He heard a growl break out from Blaine's chest. But Blaine didn't change instead he lunged at krovosky in human form. He punched him, kicked him and right when he was about to strangle him to death. Kurt screamed "Blaine! Stop!"

But Blaine didn't even flinch when Kurt called his name, instead he bit Krovosky arm making a deep cut in his arm. Kurt moved and he reached out to clutch Blaine's jacket. "Blaine! Don't do this! Please" he pleaded this time he turned to face Kurt. And this time Kurt moved away from Blaine last time when Blaine turned to a wolf Kurt didn't notice since he was in far worse pain but this time seeing Blaine's eyes pitch black his teeth slightly longer and pointed and his nails which were longer too, Kurt moved away from Blaine…this was not the Blaine he knew, and at this point he was scared.

Blaine looked at Kurt as he moved away from him, he saw his hand covering his mouth, his body was trembling in fear not only of what happened with him and krovosky but from Blaine too. Blaine shook his head and inhaled calming him self down he looked over at krovosky who was shuffling away from Blaine as fats as he could. Blaine changed his teeth were normal and his eyes were still dark but not scary black and his nails were now short too. He moved his hand forward and said "Kurt, don't….don't be afraid" Kurt cried now louder he buried his face in his hands and cried. Blaine moved slowly towards Kurt not wanting to scare him as soon as Blaine was now in front of Kurt. Kurt grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt protectively.

"ta-take me home, _please!" _Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest. Blaine got up and settled him on the bench he grabbed his stuff and his bag, before wrapping an arm around Kurt and leading him out of the locker with a scared jock behind.

* * *

They reached home and carol wasn't there. As soon as they were there Blaine helped Kurt up to his room, he gave him water and calmed him down.

"did…did he hurt…you?" Blaine asked rubbing circles into Kurt's back as they sat on the bed. Kurt didn't trust his voice, he nodded. Without a question he moved away from Kurt pulling Kurt's shirt over his head. And he saw Kurt's skin red and bruised. Blaine gritted his teeth, before pulling Kurt into a hug. They didn't say anything to each other, they simply held on to each other both thinking if they let go, the other person would vanish.

That was until Blaine's cell phone buzzed, he sighed and pulled away drawing his mobile out of his pocket "it's my dad…..I have to go" Kurt nodded sadly and sniffed. Blaine pulled Kurt into the circle of his arms as he placed feather light kisses on his hair and the back of his neck. Kurt pulled away and rubbed his eyes,

"you have to go now" he reminded Blaine. Blaine tried to smile but he couldn't instead he got up and said "call me, Kurt" he left jumping out the window again. Kurt sighed and walked to his bathroom. He fell on the floor and brought his legs to his chest before starting to cry.

Kurt shifted under the covers his bed side lamp was on but he still was scared he held on to a pillow for dear life. After mentally battling with him self he grabbed his phone and called Blaine. On the first bell Blaine picked up the phone

**Kurt! Are you okay, is everything fine?**

"Yes…I'm alright…its just…"

**What?!**

"I'm…scared….can you please come over?"

**Sure, no problem, I'll be there in 5 minutes**

And then the other line was off, he waited and sighed he felt better knowing Blaine was coming over….

* * *

Blaine knocked on Kurt's window lightly not wanting to wake anyone up. Kurt jumped out of bed and opened the window, he moved back as Blaine climbed inside. As Blaine shut the window behind him Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine, Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt holding him close. Kurt placed feather light kisses on Blaine's neck. Blaine felt his blood go south. But before Blaine could react Kurt moved away and sat down on the bed motioning Blaine to join him.

Once they were lying down, Blaine turned the light off as Kurt wrapped and arm around Blaine, so now his head was resting on Blaine's chest.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said biting his lip

"about what?" Blaine asked, Kurt has a problem saying sorry ALOT just like Blaine

"I'm keeping you from things" Kurt explained and Blaine chuckled and said,

"Kurt, I told you I'll be here when ever you need me…..and I intend to keep that promise"

Kurt smiled and lied back down, he ran his hand over Blaine's chest and said "I can't sleep, alone"

"well I'm here no need to worry now" Blaine said with a smile rubbing circles in Kurt's back.

Kurt gulped then he looked up and saw Blaine staring at him, he cupped Blaine's cheek and said "Blaine, I uh…..can I do something? just please don't freak-out" ... Blaine waited for a while thinking what it could possibly be after a while he nodded.

And the Kurt's lips were on his, Blaine felt the butterflies go wild in Blaine's stomach he grabbed Kurt tighter as Kurt's hand tangled in his hair. But before Blaine could do anything more Kurt pulled back and said against his lips "never leave me, Blaine"

Blaine hands went up to cradle Kurt's face as he said "I wouldn't even dream of it" and then they kissed far more passionately, Kurt was now on top of Blaine, as they kissed letting out all the caged feelings they had into just one kiss. When Kurt started to feel a bit drowsy against Blaine's lips, Blaine chuckled and whispered into Kurt's ear "I think we should sleep" Kurt nodded sleepily. Before nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

"don't leave" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled and said "I don't think I can". Before closing his eyes and falling to sleep with Kurt in his arms.

* * *

Kurt woke up early in the morning not because it was not a usual morning but because Blaine was lying underneath him as he caressed his back. Kurt stretched in Blaine's arm "good morning" Kurt said

"good morning to you too, some slept well last night" Blaine smirked and Kurt who blushed deep red said "may be the mattress was softer than usual".

"hmmm, may be so" Blaine said and captured Kurt's lips with his, in for a searing Kiss. Kurt tilted his head to give Blaine better access as he opened his mouth. Blaine had too pulled back because if he gave into his temptation then he wouldn't be able to leave for the meeting. Kurt whined and pressed his forehead against Blaine.

"I have to go now, Kurt" Blaine said sadly. Kurt pouted, Blaine rubbed his thumb across Kurt's cheek who said in the most adorable voice that it was hard for Blaine to leave after wards "pleas, don't go"

Blaine sighed and got up he placed Kurt on his lap and said "its only for a little while sweet heart, I'll be back don't worry" he kissed Kurt one more time who kissed back even more eagerly. Blaine chuckled and moved away saying

"if I don't get up now than I would never be able to leave" he extracted Kurt from him self and placed him down on the bed, he gave him a peck on the lips before saying goodbye Kurt opened the window for Blaine and was surprised this time to see the way Blaine left.

This time as he leaped out of the window he turned into a werewolf before landing on the ground. Kurt sighed and smiled.

* * *

**i hope you liked it:)**


	6. Chapter 6: bleeding love

**I added a slight hot sexy, make out session! Rated M ;) hope you like it… and leave a review cuz this is the first time I wrote something like this to such 'far' extent**

* * *

Blaine smiled as he scratched Kurt's window, Kurt immediately jumped out of bed and ran towards the window, he shoved it open as Blaine gave him a wide smile and said "well hello stran-" his speaking was cut of as Kurt smashed their lips together for a hard kiss. He nudged Blaine's hair and pulled him closer so close his nose was pressed against Blaine's cheek as he tilted his head forcing Blaine's mouth to open. Blaine groaned loudly and pushed Kurt gently away.

"Ku-Kurt, as much as I love kissing you…can I just come inside other wise I might fall when you are kissing me like _that"_. Kurt without an answer grabbed Blaine's shirt in his fist and pulled him inside making Blaine tumble forward. Blaine brushed of the grass from his black shirt and when he looked up Kurt grabbed his face and crashed their lips together once again, and this time Blaine responded loving the control his boyfriend had on him. Kurt bit Blaine's lip; Blaine opened his mouth letting Kurt's tongue explore his mouth. They moaned softly into each other as their tongues met. Kurt started putting open mouth kissed n Blaine's jaw, where there was the slightest amount of facial hair which tickled Kurt's cheek. Blaine hands pressed against Kurt's back as they slowly traveled south, he was losing control he had so he would not pressure or force himself on Kurt all because of his intense lust for the other boy.

But Kurt was driving him insane he whimpered when Kurt started sucking on Blaine's neck. He felt Kurt's tongue trail from Blaine's shoulder to his ear. He groaned loudly when Kurt pulled away and pushed his down on the bed, only so he can climb on top of Blaine. Kurt's hand pushed Blaine's shirt up, Blaine understood immediately so he pulled his shirt over his head. As he did so Kurt started trailing kisses down Blaine's stomach stopping in-between to suck on a spot or to trail his tongue. Blaine felt Kurt's hand brush his nipples he let out a loud moan

"K-Kurt, it-we-are going…**oh!**...to-fast" Blaine tried to choke out as the boy on top of him traced his hands down to Blaine's inner thighs. Kurt looked up and said "bull shit!" he then pressed himself down on Blaine fully making their bodies flush against each other. Blaine and Kurt panted as they kissed,

"Kurt!" Blaine groaned which came off as a breathless yell, when he felt Kurt brush his erection against Blaine's hard member. Kurt looked up at Blaine who let out a growl in his throat which was full of hunger, Blaine's pupil were pitch black with only a little essence of golden in it. Kurt grinded again and Blaine had completely lost it.

He pushed Kurt on to his back as he climbed on top off Kurt he grinded into the boy who let out a yelp "Blaine!-oh god!-don't stop!" Kurt panted his hands knotted in Blaine's lose curls he nudged on them and when ever he did Blaine let out a growl only to start sucking harder on Kurt's chest. He managed to unbutton four buttons of Kurt's shirt. He let out a loud throaty moan and said "screw the control" he ripped Kurt's shirt off not minding to actually think that it was Kurt's favorite shirt.

"Blaine! That's marc Jacobs!" Kurt said digging his nails into Blaine's bare back. "marc Jacobs my ass, I'll get you a new one" Blaine said kissing Kurt's abs. Kurt lips parted inhaling heavily trying to speak out without any loud noises "but, that was my fav-**oh-**never mind" Kurt pulled Blaine's head up only to reattach their lips, they panted and moaned into each others touch both of the boy's hands exploring on their own, Blaine hands dipped under Kurt's jeans, as he grinded wildly into Kurt, who did the same creating friction. "Oh god!" Kurt screamed loudly into Blaine's cheek "I'm-c-close" he said as he pushed further into Blaine's touch.

"m-me too" Blaine said panting trying to catch his breath while not letting his lips or hands or hips leave Kurt's body for even one second.

Both of the boys were sweaty by now, and were harder than they would ever be, both were just a moment away from coming into their jeans…but then the door busted open and they heard a loud scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kurt looked up and saw his step brother standing in the room with a horrified look, Kurt nudged Blaine's hair who still seemed to be in the "zone" when Blaine looked up he pushed himself up in such a fast motion that he fell on the floor. Kurt grabbed something to cover himself, but only to realize his shirt was ripped into millions of pieces and was scattered all over the room.

Kurt breathed "Finn"

"What the hell are you doing with my brother" Finn said crossing the room violently pulling Kurt by the arm.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled trying to pull away from Finn's grasp. He pulled Kurt to his feet and behind his back. As he saw Blaine stand up "Finn! Let me go!" Kurt struggled.

"Stay away from him" Finn said through his teeth. Blaine scoffed and laughed mockingly "make me" he said and narrowed his eyes. Kurt struggled to get out of Finn's grasp. Only to have Finn pull him back and hold on to Kurt's arm tighter to keep him in place. Kurt winced in pain at Finn's grip

"Finn, you are hurting me" Kurt said as tears streamed don his eyes. And Blaine lost it he lunged forward pulling Kurt away from Finn and holding him behind his back he crouched in a hunter's position and growled at Finn who moved back terrified. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulder and said 'please, don't, it's alright" Blaine sighed as he felt Kurt rubbing his shoulder trying to calm Blaine down. Blaine straightened up and wrapped his arms around Kurt protectively. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and whispered" its alright, we're fine" he rubbed Blaine's neck and looked at Finn who was startled at what he had just witnessed

"Leave Finn, we will talk about this later" Kurt said and pulled Blaine closer. Not caring to see if Finn left the room or not. Kurt sniffed into Blaine's neck; he dug his fingers into Blaine's back.

'it's alright sweetie, I got you" Blaine rubbed his back.

After a while of just holding Kurt Blaine decided to break the silence "your brother is such a cock block" which worked because it made Kurt laugh into Blaine's neck. He pulled away from Blaine to go into his closet to grab a shirt while saying "yeah…I liked what we did" Kurt said coming out with a pale blue and white striped shirt.

"Yeah, me too" Blaine nodded vigorously but he had to let Kurt know "Kurt…its not that I hated what we did…but..."

"Oh my god! I am sorry, I forced you into this, and it's my fault, its okay…" Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's mouth silencing him. He chuckled and said "no, I liked it **a lot!** But…you should know that…you know since I am a wolf…I cant control my animal instinct and cravings…especially when you are kissing me like that" he removed his hand from Kurt's mouth and added "its not that I don't want you, believe me I **want **you more than anything and **all **of you…its just...i don't want to push you into anything just because I cant control my self…I **try** to 'cool-off' but it doesn't work, much" Blaine said and looking down to his feet blushing a bit. Kurt placed a hand under his chin lifting his face to eye level only to laugh.

"Blaine, you're blushing" he smirked at Blaine; Blaine kissed Kurt one more time before extracting him self from him, he bent down and grabbed his shirt. "I better go now, you should talk to Finn"

"Yeah" Kurt mumbled and rubbed his arm, Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's lips, he moved away and smiled before jumping out the window. Kurt sighed and walked out his room to face his step brother.

* * *

"Okay guys! That's enough talking, now does any one has any song to show us?" Mr. Shue asked tapping on the white board. Kurt got up from the center of the circle he was put in while the new directions told him how bad Blaine was and how he was using him…Finn told them what he saw Kurt and Blaine doing. Kurt got up and pushed passed Rachel and said "Mr. Shue I have something to show you guys in the auditorium".

"Okay, lead the way" Mr. Shue said before following Kurt to the auditorium...

...

The song started as Kurt stepped in the center of the stage under the spot light

**Closed off from love****  
****I didn't need the pain****  
****Once or twice was enough****  
****And it was all in vain****  
****Time starts to pass****  
****Before you know it you're frozen****But something happened****  
****For the very first time with you****  
****My heart melts into the ground****  
****Found something true****  
****And everyone's looking round****  
****Thinking I'm going crazy**

He pictured Blaine in his mind and continued

**But I don't care what they say****  
****I'm in love with you****  
****They try to pull me away****  
****But they don't know the truth****  
****My heart's crippled by the vein****  
****That I keep on closing****  
****You cut me open and I****Keep bleeding****  
****Keep, keep bleeding love****  
****I keep bleeding****  
****I keep, keep bleeding love****  
****Keep bleeding****  
****Keep, keep bleeding love****  
****You cut me open**

Blaine walked silently down the steps of the auditorium staring at his boyfriend-he sighed and thought boyfriend, singing on the stage…which seemed the song was for the new directions to know what Kurt wanted to say to them.  
**  
****Trying hard not to hear****  
****But they talk so loud****  
****Their piercing sounds fill my ears****  
****Try to fill me with doubt****  
****Yet I know that the goal****  
****Is to keep me from falling****But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace****  
****And in this world of loneliness****  
****I see your face****  
****Yet everyone around me****  
****Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe****But I don't care what they say****  
****I'm in love with you****  
****They try to pull me away****  
****But they don't know the truth****  
****My heart's crippled by the vein****  
****That I keep on closing****  
**

**You cut me open and ****I ****Keep bleeding**

**Keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding****  
****I keep, keep bleeding love****  
****Keep bleeding****  
****Keep, keep bleeding love****  
****You cut me open****And it's draining all of me****  
****Oh they find it hard to believe****  
****I'll be wearing these scars****  
****For everyone to see****I don't care what they say****  
****I'm in love with you****  
****They try to pull me away****  
****But they don't know the truth****  
****My heart's crippled by the vein****  
****That I keep on closing****  
****You cut me open and I****  
**

He smiled his boyfriend was amazing, and the most wonderful thing he had ever seen**  
**

**Keep bleeding****  
****Keep, keep bleeding love****  
****I keep bleeding****  
****I keep, keep bleeding love****  
****Keep bleeding****  
****Keep, keep bleeding love****  
****You cut me open and I****Keep bleeding****  
****Keep, keep bleeding love****  
****I keep bleeding****  
****I keep, keep bleeding love****  
****Keep bleeding****  
****Keep, keep bleeding love****  
****You cut me open and I****  
****Keep bleeding****  
****Keep, keep bleeding love**

* * *

Kurt looked down and sniffed trying to hold back the tears, only Mr. Shue clapped loudly he turned to see the guys sitting with their arms crossed across their chests.

"That was brilliant Kurt…mind if I ask what the song was for." Mr. Shue asked questioning Kurt's emotions put in that song.

"It was about his dog boyfriend" Santana spitted out coldly.

"Santana!" Mr. Shue said silencing the feisty Latina.

"Yeah, Kurt's been dating that Anderson heir, and he doesn't listen to us that he is not good for him" Rachel said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"He doesn't love you, dude he is a killer!" Artie said this time, Blaine gritted his teeth at the lack of knowledge the glee club had.

"Guys please" Mr. Shue said trying to silence the guys, because he could see Kurt was about to explode

"Yeah, he doesn't love you, he is just gonna use you and throw you around like a useless piece of shi-"puck said but was immediately cut off and not by Blaine but by Kurt.

**"ENOUGH! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING YOU SAY ABOUT BLAINE! I LOVE HIM AND IF THAT'S TOO MUCH FOR YOU I MIGHT AS WELL GET OUT OF THE HOUSE AND MOVE IN WITH BLAINE!**"Kurt screamed at the top of his lung in matter of seconds he was o emotionally drained that he fell on the floor crying loudly, Blaine wasted no time in staying quite and watching the show he rushed up the stage as the glee club starred at him. He bent down on the floor and picked Kurt up who immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and cried into his neck.

"Please take me away, from here" Kurt said in-between the sobs.

"Ssh! Baby, I'm here now sweet heart, I love you" he whispered into Kurt's hair. He slowly got up and cradled Kurt who was still crying in his arms.

"**You **should be ashamed of your self, can't you just be fucking happy for him, and he faced a lot of crap more than you ever know! Unlike **some **people I was there to help, him its not about **you **guys, its about **us…****oh** as a matter of fact I **love **him, and if I ever see him cry because of **any **of you…I will beat you all up for each single tear he sheds" Blaine walked off stage with Kurt in his arms, leaving the glee club baffled.

* * *

**OKAY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Leave a review!**

**The song is bleeding love- Leona Lewis**


	7. Chapter 7:mate

**Ignore grammar and spelling and I don't stillllll own glee**

**Okay first you guys klaine break up nevvvvvvvvveeeerrrr I hope not my fingers are still crossed for ep. 4!:(**

* * *

"Okay relax, sweetie" Blaine settled Kurt in the back seat of the car but Kurt grabbed Blaine's shirt.

"Don't leave" he whispered to Blaine who sighed and grabbed Kurt taking him to the passenger seat. Once he was buckled in Blaine sat in the driver seat and started the car.

They drove till Westerville where Blaine lived "you're staying with me now…I hope that's fine?" he asked after a while of silence Blaine would never leave Kurt alone ever again.

Kurt nodded and reached for Blaine's hand, instead Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him closer so Kurt head was resting on his shoulder. "I don't want to be alone" Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"I know, baby and your are **never **going to be, you're staying with me for now on, we'll go get going to be, you're staying with me for now on, we'll go get your stuff tomorrow and …honestly, Kurt I cant live without you and I am never letting you suffer with them" Blaine said and tighten his arms around the teary eyed boy.

Kurt first hesitate still said "But…I have school and education I have to go to New York…"

"you will get everything…I will pay for every thing and-don't worry about the money-I think I can spare a few…rather than wasting them on something pointless, I rather help my love out and give him everything he wants"

"I want you" Kurt mumbled wiping his tears away, Blaine smiled and whispered "you have me, forever…I love you"

"I love you so much" Kurt said and kissed Blaine's shoulder, he was so exhausted that he fell asleep not knowing where Blaine was driving off to.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes Blaine was cradling him in his strong arms walking up the steps of his giant mansion "good morning, master"

"good morning, Edmund" Blaine nodded taking the sleepy boy inside the huge house, Kurt could barely force his eyes to pen he felt himself being settled down on an extremely comfy couch.

"Hello, Blaine" he heard a woman's voice, an old woman.

"Hello, May" Blaine said politely

"Who is this little sweet heart" she asked sweetie Kurt felt someone stroking his hair he couldn't tell if it was Blaine. "This is my mate, Kurt…he's staying with me from now on" Kurt could tell the love in Blaine's voice but his mind stopped at the word 'mate'.

"aw, sweetie I'm happy for you, the last time I remember was your parents finding out that their mates…my baby Blaine is all grown up…I knew I taught you well" the old woman said cheerfully, clapping her hands silently in joy.

"I know you never did, Nan. May…could you bring us tea and something to eat for Kurt, I'm taking him up to my room" Blaine said slipping his arms around Kurt picking him up.

"Sure sweetie, poor thing…he seems so drained out" May said before leaving the lounge. He didn't here Blaine's reply. All he heard was "Kurt baby, we're home" Kurt eyes fluttered still heavy. He looked up and saw Blaine walking with Kurt in his arms up a big grand stair case.

"You have a **big…house**" Kurt said before kissing Blaine's neck, ;loving the feel of his boyfriend carrying him in bridal style.

"**Our** house, now" Blaine said, he walked in the big room, Kurt remembered it, it was Blaine's room, he had been here before but he never noticed his house with such intent last time he was here. Kurt smiled when Blaine said 'our'.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, with a sad look when Blaine settled him down on his King size bed, it was **big** Kurt wondered _**how awesome their sex would be on such a huge, soft-keep it together Hummel you have only been together for two weeks**_!

"Yes?" Blaine asked walking into his closet.

"its, just…are you sure I'm not a burden for you…I mean I don't want you to pay for my education or let me live here…I can always go ba-" his speaking was cut short when Blaine in a fast motion was now kissing Kurt to shut him up. He pulled away and whispered against his lips

"Kurt, there is a thing in wolf's…we are hard when it come to feelings…the only person we love is our _mate_, and there is only one for us in the whole world…if we find them you cant live with out them, my parents are mates, my sister has a mate and a few other people I know…I've seen them, they are so much in love that they don't seem to care what others have to say…when we find our mates, we can be anything…everything and do what ever it takes to keep our one true love happy" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes which were now fill with tears

Blaine grabbed his hands and kissed them "you are my mate…I knew that when I first met you…when I first talked to you one that bridge…I knew I had to see what was wrong with you…I didn't realize the love I had till I went to my dad to ask him why I felt the urge to just hold on to you…or why I always smelled you around me…whenever I left Ohio I went to them…for advice…their happy…Kurt, I know this is too fast but…I want to spend my life with you, I want to marry you some day, have a child with you someday, and want **us** to be as one" Blaine looked up and saw Kurt's flood gates open he threw his arms around Blaine and kissed every inch of Blaine his lips could reach.

"How…how did I get some one like you?"

"Call it fate, dear, you are mine and **only mine" **Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt passionately. They knew something had changed between them after Blaine revelation. There kisses were urgent but full of love.

There bodies felt the urgency to just grab each other…they longed to be touch…to have more. Kurt knew he was ready for anything now especially knowing Blaine was his true love. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's button from his collar but some one cleared their throat. Blaine head snapped and Kurt blushed when he saw and old woman walk inside with a wide smile on his face.

"Hello dear, it's nice to meet you" she said walking in with a tray full of food.

"Kurt, this is Nan. May…she is my nanny, she practically help me grow up ever since I was a baby…she is also the house keeper" Blaine said walking towards May and grabbing the tray. "Nan…as you know this is Kurt"

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am" Kurt said and straightening up.

"Call me May or Nan sweetie" she said before leaving the room. Once she was gone Blaine handed him a cup of tea.

"Nanny? Eh! Rich boy!" Kurt smirked at him. Blaine chuckled and said "there's the sassy Kurt I love so much"

* * *

**Tell me what you think….smut is on way it's, by the way incase you were wondering…**

**Please leave a review and make me happy!:)**


	8. Chapter 8:new life, new world

**BE PREPARED!**

**And tell me who else besides me is sad after seeing the end of the makeover episode and is nervous for the break up one…..I love Blaine I am sad Kurt didn't pick his call I want my two sweetie pies to be happy;.(…**

**I own nothing STILLLLL ….I KNOW RIGHT!;);P**

* * *

"You ready"

"It's now or never"

"Calm down, baby I'm here…we'll just go grab the stuff and leave… no pauses"

Kurt nodded before letting Blaine open the door for him. As soon as they were inside Finn and Carole started the rain of apologizes. Kurt kept his head high and squeezed Blaine's hand tighter hoping that his death grip wouldn't hurt. Blaine smiled and follow Kurt to the bedroom once they were inside Kurt tossed Blaine the biggest suitcase he had first he grabbed a vanity bag and shoved all his products in, with Blaine's help. Than he opened his drawer and shoved things further in, Blaine couldn't help but smirk at Kurt when he saw the bottle and a blue box

"Kurtieeeee…what's this?" he picked the items up, Kurt eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, my…that's nothing…uh put it back, we don't need it, it's just trash…and I-"Blaine kissed Kurt passionately and chuckled at Kurt's nervousness.

"its alright baby, you don't need to feel embarrassed I have them too…at my home…and I find it very" Blaine said and kissed him then he purred in Kurt's ear saying "_sexy"_ and winked at Kurt when he blushed deep red. Kurt without another word afraid he might say something embarrassing turned around and shoved his photo albums in with all the pictures and fashion note books and vogue magazines he had. Blaine rushed into the closet with Kurt when they heard Finn walk in and start going on and on about how dumb he was. Kurt gulped which obviously Blaine heard he rubbed his back and said "relax" which was a whisper which only Kurt could here. Kurt nodded and handed Blaine all of the clothes he loved and shoved them in the bag. When it came time for the rest Kurt just grabbed everything and didn't bother folding them like Blaine did.

He just wanted to get the hell out of here, he grabbed the clothes from Blaine and shoved them in not caring he wrinkled his Alexander McQueen best's Blaine gasped sarcastically and said

"Marc Jacob's in pain Kurt!"

"Oh shut it!" Kurt mumbled and smacked Blaine's arm. The last thing left was the shoes. Which wasn't that difficult the just grabbed another suit case and dumped all of his shoes in it. Blaine zipped them as Kurt grabbed his laptop from the desk stopping one moment to look at the group picture of the new directions from last years sectionals. He sighed and didn't look back at it as Blaine grabbed the suitcases in his hands which were feather light to him.

"Ready?"

Kurt gave him a hopeful smile and nodded turning the lights off in his now almost empty room and followed Blaine down the stairs

"Kurt, honey…please doesn't do this…I get it Finn screwed up but we are just worried for you" Carole pleaded to Kurt who placed the house keys on the coffee table. He ignored their sorry's and desperate pleads. He tried to bare this for a long time but he had to move on.

Kurt turned around and sighed

"Goodbye Carole, Finn…I'll see you around" he said in a low voice before shutting the door of his old life behind him and smiling at his lover. He took a step forward and knew his new life is just the beginning. He could feel the chorus of the song 'fix you' in the background as he walked to the passenger seat without looking back

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try….**

…**to fix you.**

* * *

Blaine parked Kurt's navigator in his garage before walking to the back getting all the suit cases out the trunk he handed them to his house workers to take it up to **their** room.

Kurt leaned against his car and said "should I give this to them?" he said stroking the roof of the car. Blaine gasped and walked to Kurt "no, sweetie your **dad** gave you this…this is **yours** and a gift a memory of you dad, keep it" he said and stroked Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist

"I love you, Blaine"

"I love you too, Kurt" he said and kissed Kurt's fore head before grabbing his hand and leading him to his….._**their **_house.

* * *

"so its final I drop you off, pick you up…since I don't have much work to do…then I meet you at lunch time in your school…after that we go home or do what ever '_my life' _wants to do" Blaine said and gave Kurt a peck on his neck he looked at both of them in Blaine's bathroom mirror, Kurt doing his skin regime with Blaine's chin hooked on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around his waist, watching his boyfriend do his skin routine intently.

"Okay" Kurt smiled and wiped the white facial off his face. His skin literally glowed for Blaine not only when he did the routine but all the time…

Kurt finally done came back to the room and gasped "what's all this?" he asked he looked around and saw his stuff decorated in Blaine's room along with Blaine's own. His pictures on the fire place next to Blaine's and his Nan's. A few of his pictures were on the left side of the side table next to the bed.

"I took the liberty of decorating the room…and as for the clothes there with Martha-don't worry-she is an expert with branded clothing…as for the shoes on the shoe wrack in _our_ walking closet… and for the 'personal' items they are in the top drawer of your side table" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's neck sending shivers down Kurt's spine when he felt Blaine's hand move from the top of his chest all the way down to his hips.

"I don't think they need to _stay _in the drawer" Kurt said biting his lip, hoping he made his desire/request clear for Blaine

"Oh! What did you have in mind" Blaine smirked at Kurt, he wanted to hear Kurt say that out loud…he knew what Kurt wanted and he wanted it more than **anything** for werewolf, trying to hide their desires and instincts is harder than anything in the world!.

Kurt gulped and blushed he moved his head sideways and said "uh, never mind"

Blaine pouted behind Kurt, that's sucks he wanted to be with Kurt more than anything. They lied down on the king size bed and turned the light off. In the darkness Blaine shifted so his and Kurt's legs were tangled.

* * *

Kurt lied there his chest pressed against Blaine's back he thought for a while thinking he was ready, he just didn't know how to tell Blaine without becoming a complete train wreck…you can do It Hummel, show him how you feel. Kurt took a deep breath before lightly trailing his fingers from the back of Blaine's neck all the way down to his waist, Blaine let out a moan. Kurt smiled and placed his hand on Blaine's arm, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt luckily for Kurt. Kurt traced the lines of Blaine's muscles.

Kurt moved closer his erection was now pressed against Blaine's lower back. Kurt could tell Blaine's breathing elevated. He placed a hand on Blaine's well muscled thigh and stroked it moving his hand further in. "oh **god**" Blaine cried before capturing Kurt hand and moving it to the bulge in his sweat pants. Kurt didn't tense instead he became hard too at this point.

He moved more closely and whispered into Blaine's ear "I want you so bad Blaine Anderson" his voice was silky and seductive. Blaine growled in his chest and Kurt smiled he nibbled on Blaine's ear then down to his neck. He sucked a bit before trailing his tongue up to Blaine's ear lobe and began biting harder on it.

"Kurt!" Blaine shriek came off as a groan, when he felt Kurt palming him through the thin material of his sweat pants. "Don't do this…or else I wont control my self" Kurt rocked his hips behind Blaine's back. He chuckled and said seductively "than say no! Because I want you **in** me"

"Don't-**oh fuck!"** Blaine cried when he felt Kurt's hand sliding under his sweat pants and he felt Kurt's semi-cold hands grabbing Blaine's cock, and stroking him.

"Blaine, I don't want a hand job, or a blow job neither dry humping...I want to make love with you…I'm ready" Kurt said before stroking Blaine's hard on. "Kurt, if I hurt you?"

"I think I can convince you" Kurt said he flipped Blaine on to his back once he did he pulled Blaine's shirt over his head along with his own. Once half naked he started sucking on Blaine's nipples, the sensation the human boy was causing him was just…**wow!** Blaine didn't even notice what happened next he was in such a mental state that all he could think was Kurt and his lips and tongue everywhere it wasn't until then when Blaine let out a scream "Kurt!" when he felt Kurt swallowing him whole. He didn't even notice Kurt taking his own pants off along with Blaine's. Blaine nudged on Kurt's soft hair when he felt Kurt sucking him.

"Kurt! I'm-going to-holy **shit-**cum" Blaine said.

"I want you Blaine…please take me" Kurt said looking up those very words made Blaine cum down in Kurt's mouth, he felt the boy swallowing everything Blaine could give him. Once Blaine was empty he growled hungrily and Pulled Kurt's head up and kissed him harder than he ever Kissed Kurt. Kurt moaned sliding his tongue in Blaine's hot mouth.

Blaine straddled Kurt's waist his bare erection grinding into Kurt's too. The both groaned and gasped. Blaine rubbed faster now before hearing what he wanted to hear from the human boy's mouth

"Make love to me, Blaine, I** want **you in me" Kurt gasped at the words when he felt Blaine bite down his chest.

"Are you sure baby, this is your first?"

"I don't give a fuck just please, I love you, I **need **you" groaned pulling Blaine's hair as he bucked his hips. Blaine grabbed the bottle of lube, he went for the condoms but Kurt said 'no' because he panted his first time to be good. Before preparing Kurt, Blaine needed one last confirmation.

"I can hurt you, baby especially when I let the instincts take over me"

Without even saying anything Kurt needed Blaine so he simply grabbed the highest pillow and placed it underneath him and he nodded before kissing Blaine passionately. Blaine's lips didn't leave Kurt's he simply lubed his fingers and pushed the first one in Kurt. Kurt yelled Blaine's name. He nodded for Blaine to continue. After the first Kurt didn't notice Blaine putting in the third one, that was until Blaine found his prostate and that's when Kurt simply cried out loudly "now! Blaine now!"

Blaine kissed Kurt one last time before extracting his fingers and positioning him self in Kurt's entrance he whispered "I love you" before pushing him self in Kurt. Kurt felt him self full of Blaine and Blaine felt him self surrounding Kurt…it was the feeling of finally being _one._

Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders as he moved his leg so one was on Blaine's shoulder ad the other was on his waist. Blaine pushed further in when Kurt moaned and whimpered in contentment.

Blaine moved in and out slowly before Kurt said 'faster' he pushed in harder this time making Kurt curse.

"You look so sexy right now" Blaine said putting open mouth kissed on Kurt's chest. When Blaine brushed Kurt's prostate Kurt said "there, harder"

And Blaine couldn't deny Kurt so he pushed in harder both of the boys not caring how sore Kurt would be in the morning. When Blaine grabbed Kurt's hard erection and he pushed further in Kurt let out a cry

"Blaine-im going to-"and then he came all over Blaine's stomach and hand. Right then Blaine came again inside Kurt, filling him completely. They both groaned as the reached their climax.

….

Both of the boys lied there just admiring the moment and kissing lazily whispering 'I love you' to each other. Blaine pulled out of Kurt and kissed his fore head grabbing tissues to clean Kurt and him self. After he was done he pulled the covers and snuggled in with Kurt their bare skin pressing flush together

"I love you" Kurt said and kissed Blaine's chest snuggling closer.

"I love you too, baby" Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt they were in love, young and happy…nothing else mattered.

* * *

**So my first Ever! SMUT! I hope it's was good I hope you liked it PLEASEEEE review and tell me what you think of my first ever smut try! ANYWAYZZ story so far happy just wait and see what happens next =o**


	9. Chapter 9: next time?

**Okay so I just thought I let you know.**

**Kurt is till going to McKinley the only difference is that now he is no longer friends with the new directions**

**Nan May is a witch and is psychic**

**And in this story a family of vampire the Smyth's is introduced.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**AND AS ALWAYZZZZ IGNORE THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR CAUSE ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE AND I DON'T USE BETA SO ITS POINTLESS COMPLAINING ABOUT MY GRAMMAR AND ERRORS BECAUSE I KNOW I MAKE **_**TONSSSS!**_

_****_**so don't bother complaining since it doesn't make a difference i'll try to avoid them as much as possible..till then just be happy i update every single day;p**

* * *

The dim light of the morning came into the huge room, it was hard to say it was 9 in the morning with the amount of light inside. Blaine yawned and stretched his arms. His whole body was alert when he felt the hot and coldness of his boyfriend lying next to him. Kurt's arm was across Blaine's stomach and his head was resting on top of Blaine's chest. Memories of last night flooded into Blaine's mind, it was without a doubt the **best** night of Blaine's life not only Kurt lost his virginity to Blaine but Blaine never mentioned it before…he himself was a virgin before that night. Blaine knew from the beginning he was willing to sacrifice anything to be with Kurt. He was surprised though that Kurt was the one who persuaded Blaine to have sex. Since Blaine refused saying he 'didn't wanted to hurt Kurt'.

He still wasn't sure if he had since they both were blinded by their new experience that none of them realized how much pain Kurt might be in when he wakes up. Blaine had a whole day planned for Kurt. He didn't want to leave but he **had **to go to the bathroom and go down the kitchen to eat…he was all drained out of energy. So he slowly extracted himself from Kurt's arms. And kissed his boyfriends fore head and smiled when he saw Kurt grabbing the pillow Blaine was using to hug it himself. Blaine grabbed his sweat pants and located his shirt he was wearing which was somewhere in the room. He slowly walked out of the room smiling at his calm and sleepy boyfriend.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and yelped in surprise when he saw his Nan standing there with a lot of food on the kitchen table for Blaine, Blaine was surprised and pleased, and his Nan looked up and smiled at Blaine watching his mused hair wrinkled clothes.

"Good morning, Blaine, I took the liberty of preparing **a lot** of food for you after last night"

Blaine smiled and sat down on the table grabbing a muffin once he took a bite he choked on the muffin "last night? You knew?" Blaine asked coughing after realizing that his Nan knew what Blaine and Kurt did last night.

"Yes sweetie, I am psychic after all" she said patting Blaine's hair. Blaine took another bite and blushed.

"I've never seen Blainey blush before…I'm guessing Kurt has done you some good' she said winking at Blaine who choked again, his Nan smiled and added "though I would have hoped you used protection…but that's fine after all it was your first time".

"OH GOD NAN!" Blaine shrieked burying his head in his hands and shaking violently his blush creeping up on his neck. "No! No! No! I already had the sex talk…no more teasing" Blaine said looking in between his fingers at Nan. She laughed to her self before sitting across Blaine and patting his hand removing it from his face.

"I'm happy, for you Blaine…you finally have found love and let alone a mate…I always wanted my little Blaine to be happy" Blaine nodded and smiled he mumbled a thank you before grabbing a glass of juice.

"Your dad called he said that the Smythe family is coming from the visit…well not all of them only Sebastian" Nan said looking at Blaine shove food into his mouth.

"Uh! Great! Sebastian! Wasn't he in France?"

"Yes but he said and I quote he wanted to visit the Anderson family something about stray vampires roaming around America" Nan explained, Blaine nodded thinking about his old vampire family friend coming…he liked Sebastian, but hated his cocky attitude. His trance of thinking was broken when Nan said "well! I better get going and check up on Kurt's clothes which are being pressed…and oh! Blaine Kurt will be looking for you in about 10 seconds…you'd hear him calling for you in a few minutes" she said before leaving the kitchen. Blaine chuckled his Nan and her senses. She was right though right then Blaine heard a sleepy voice saying 'Blaine?'

Blaine got up from his chair and walked out towards the grand stair case where he spotted Kurt walking down with his hair all falling on his head, as he rubbed his eyes with one hand and the other hand on the railing supporting him as he walked down the steps.

"Blaine?" he mumbled again, he heard Blaine chuckled and than suddenly two arms were laced around him. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheeks then his nose before smoothing his hair back from Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked up and pouted "my butt hurts" he mumbled before nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

"You were the one who wanted to have it harder, sweet pea" Blaine then picked Kurt up like a baby he lifted Kurt so he could wrap his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine as always strong he walked down the steps towards the kitchen with his boyfriend in his arms. Once in the kitchen Blaine settled Kurt down on the table. Kurt winced in pain at the hardness of the wooden table. Blaine chuckled and sat down on the chair he folded his legs and pulled Kurt towards himself settling him in his lap.

"My legs are softer than the table" he said and planted kisses on Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled and captured Blaine's lips for a searing kiss. "I'm so happy" Kurt said against Blaine's lip. He sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"No, no! You have to eat…because we have to go to shopping" Blaine said shaking his shoulder soKurt won't fall asleep.

"Shopping?" Kurt asked grabbing the glass of juice from Blaine's hand.

"Yeah shopping…I have a **big** family dinner coming up in Washington and I was hoping, my boyfriend would accompany me?" Blaine asked kissing Kurt's neck once again.

"Family! I…what if they don't like me?" Kurt asked staring at Blaine scared.

"I like you, don't I? They would love you…but not **as **much as I love you" Blaine said giving Kurt a peck on the lips.

"When's the dinner" Kurt asked handing Blaine a toast he just buttered for Blaine to eat. He took a bite a held it for Kurt to eat too.

"Its on next Friday, I'll be taking you from school early on Thursday" he explained Kurt who nodded. Blaine noticed the glimpse on sadness in Kurt's blue eyes.

"Baby? What's bothering you?" Blaine asked clearly concerned.

"its going to be different in school now, with the new directions and my old friends, I know I don't want to change my school…but its going to be weird now, I'm going to leave the new directions and join the cheerios may be" Kurt said looking into Blaine golden eyes.

"You should do what ever make my Kurt happy, I'm always here" Blaine said tracing his tongue on Kurt's lower lip where there was a bit of bread crumb. Kurt smiled and rested his fore head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you" Blaine said kissing Kurt hair, "now come on big baby, we have to get dressed and leave to buy some incredibly hot suit for you to wear"

"I don't need clothes" Kurt complained folding his arms stubbornly

"I owe you one after I ripped your favorite marc Jacob's shirt" Blaine smirked at Kurt who bit his lips and sighed in defeat…there was no arguing there. He got up from Blaine's lap and winced again. Blaine chuckled and got up he rubbed Kurt's back.

"Next time…remind me not to ask you to fuck me harder"

"Oh! So there would be a next time" Blaine smiled at Kurt teasingly

"don't you dare think I am letting you go after just having sex one time, Mr. Anderson" Kurt said before taking Blaine's hand in his and walking to Blaine's room to get dressed.

* * *

"I really want to do it tonight…but you have to get up for school" Blaine said as his boyfriend kept kissing up and down Blaine's chest.

"Screw school" Kurt mumbled before sucking on Blaine's shoulder.

"I wish I could-but come on Kurt, think reasonably" Blaine said before moaning when Kurt rubbed against him.

"Okay…how about this…you give me a blow job?" Blaine pouted at Kurt's request "you owe me one Blaine after you grinded into me in the dressing room today" Kurt reminded Blaine who groaned in defeat he turned Kurt over and grabbed Kurt's bare erection in his hand.

"How come people think you are a baby penguin?"

"Common misconception" Kurt mumbled before moaning when he felt Blaine taking him in his mouth. He grabbed Blaine's wild curly hair as Blaine sucked him. He groaned Blaine's name when ever Blaine trailed his tongue over the line. "Oh fuck" Kurt screamed when Blaine sucked on him harder. He didn't even have time to warn Blaine that he was going to cum because in matter of seconds he came into Blaine mouth letting out a choked scream.

"You look so sexy when you cum" Blaine said kissing Kurt after he was done swallowing everything Kurt had to give him.

Kurt breathed heavily before grabbing Blaine's cock in his hand and pushing in harder. Blaine groaned into Kurt's neck when Kurt whispered "my turn" seductively into his boyfriend's ear. It took only the matter of tracing his finger on Blaine's hole then his balls that Blaine ended up coming on Kurt's expert hands.

They breathed heavily before Blaine grabbed the wet cloth on his table and cleaned them up. He fell back on the bed pulling Kurt close. They kissed passionately before saying "seriously! Not a baby penguin"

* * *

**Tell me what you think of the new guy Sebastian….just wait and see what happens next;)**

**Leave a review! You have no idea how much happy I get when I read your kind reviews…it makes me want to write and update more!:)**


	10. Chapter 10: we are young

**Chapter 10 this fic is going to be long…I still have Sebastian and the Vampire's too…so lets wait and see and **

**WARNING SEASON 4 :glee spoiler!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Sebastian is returning in season 4 and a new guy is going to be the lead vocalist of the warblers now…**

* * *

"Come on Kurt!" Blaine called out from the bottom of the stairs, he heard his boyfriend running down the hall yelling "comiiiiiiinnnnngggggg" in his high pitched voice and then he saw him trying to button up his coat while running which ended up bad since by the time he reached the middles of the stairs he tripped luckily for Blaine's supernatural reflex reaction he caught him.

"Easy, there" Blaine chuckled straightening Kurt up on his own weight. Kurt fumbled nervously with the buttons, before Blaine removed his hands and button his coat for him.

"Calm down, sweetie" Blaine soothed Kurt running his finger tips along Kurt's jaw line.

"I would but…it's like my first day…and I am not friends with the glee club and-"Kurt sighed when Blaine kissed him. "I'm here I'll be there at lunch time and I will pick and drop you off…we will talk on phone all day if you like" Blaine suggested, Kurt smiled slightly and nodded he took Blaine's hand and walked out of the big house.

...

Blaine pulled up in the parking lot, parking his Porsche in Kurt's usual spot. Everyone one there stared at the car especially the football and hockey team. When Blaine got out of the car along with Kurt every one looked the other way not making eye contact with the wolf. Kurt moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with Blaine. Blaine could feel the uneasiness from his boyfriend so he wrapped his arms around Kurt who eased into his arms,

"You know McKinley is not…_fag_ friendly" Kurt reminded Blaine emphasizing on _fag_. Blaine rolled his eyes; his boyfriend clearly doubted his strength.

"And _I'm_ not homophobe friendly" Blaine stated, Kurt shivered at the fact that he saw his friends staring at Kurt and Blaine till they reached his locker. Once there Kurt pulled away and unlocked his locker, Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and whispered

"Are you going to be fine, baby?" Kurt weakly nodded and gave him a forced smile. Blaine looked around and pecked Kurt on the lips. He pulled Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck inhaling the honey and coffee scent of his wolf boyfriend

"You don't smell like a dog" Kurt said and Blaine chuckled and whispered "that's because I'm not a dog" Kurt looked up into his eyes and glared before burying his face in his chest "nah! Still a dog" Blaine sighed and shook his head. The first bell went off and Blaine kissed Kurt's hair before removing his arms around Kurt.

"I'll see you at lunch" Kurt said this time and kissed Blaine's cheek before shutting his locker and walking away from Blaine.

When he reached his English class his phone vibrated

_**It's a date;)-B**_

Kurt smiled at the text and sat down on his chair and the phone vibrated once more

_**I love you xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox**__**-B**_

"Phone away Mr. Hummel" Mr. Greene said. Kurt typed in quickly and sends the text:

**Love you most xoxoxoxo…now stop texting me or else I will get detention, for texting my dog boyfriend;)-K**

_**Some day I'll prove to you I'm not a dog…better yet on this Friday dinner or on the full moon-B**_

_Oh great…full moon? _Kurt thought putting his mobile in the pocket.

* * *

"You can do it, sweetie" Blaine said rubbing Kurt's shoulder pushing him towards the choir room. Kurt unwillingly tried to resist against Blaine's force. But Blaine was obviously stronger than Kurt, because in matter of seconds Kurt was almost inches away from the choir room door. Kurt turned around and shook his head unwillingly, making puppy dog eyes while saying "No, no".

Blaine captured Kurt's lips in for a kiss, he teasingly traced his tongue across Kurt's upper lip than lower lip, when Kurt opened up Blaine removed his lips from Kurt and pushed open the door pushing his dazed boyfriend inside.

Kurt blushed that his boyfriend just kissed him to get what he wanted Kurt turned around and whispered to Blaine poking his chest "you owe me a kiss"

When he turned around the new directions were staring at Kurt and Blaine.

"Well, Hello Kurt and Mr. Anderson" Mr. Shue greeted Kurt and Blaine as they walked hand in hand in the choir room.

"Please, call me Blaine, Mr. Anderson makes me feel unwanted old" Blaine said politely.

"Guys I just wanted you to know that-" Kurt was cut off when Mercedes pulled Kurt into bear hug she whispered into Kurt's ear;

"Please, boy just listen to us once…please" she pleaded and looked into Kurt's eyes and than in Blaine's "both of you" Mercedes added.

Kurt looked at Blaine for advice who simply took Kurt's hand and nodded walking with him to the seats, once settled the new direction got up and stood in front of the two boys.

"Kurt…and Blaine, we're happy that you found each other" Rachel said getting up and walking to the center of the room along with everyone else.

"It was just we were blinded by the hatred and the things people told us" Puck said a bit lazily but there was a hint of sadness and generosity in his voice.

"We just didn't want anything to happen to you, Kurt" Finn said not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"We are okay and more than okay…actually happy that some one loves you and that you have found true love" this time Tina said smiling widely at both of the boys.

"I hope we realized this before we said anything…so here's a song for an apology" Mercedes said politely and added "I hope you forgive us…both of you"…

**Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home  
**

Kurt started to get teary eyed he held on to Blaine's hand tighter Blaine in return wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him closer.**  
**

**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Tonight**  
**We are young**  
**So let's set the world on fire**  
**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Now I know that I'm not**  
**All that you got**  
**I guess that I, I just thought**  
**Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart**  
**But our friends are back**  
**So let's raise a toast**  
**'Cause I found someone to carry me home**

**Tonight**  
**We are young**  
**So let's set the world on fire**  
**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Tonight**  
**We are young**  
**So let's set the world on fire**  
**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**  
**Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**  
**Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**  
**Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**The moon is on my side (Nananananana)**  
**I have no reason to run (Nananananana)**  
**So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**  
**The angels never arrived (Nananananana)**  
**But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)**  
**So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)**

**Tonight**  
**We are young**  
**So let's set the world on fire**  
**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Tonight**  
**We are young**  
**So let's set the world on fire**  
**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**So if by the time the bar closes**  
**And you feel like falling down**  
**I'll carry you home tonight**

"I forgive you" Kurt got up and hugged everyone once they were done hugging Kurt Mercedes grabbed Blaine's surprised hand and said "C'mere white boy" she hugged Blaine along with others, when it was Finn's turn Finn looked at his feet not meeting Blaine's eyes and said "listen, I'm sorry man for the way I acted…I didn't know you loved Kurt so much and…I just as a brother I'm scared for him" Finn looked up and opened his arms for a apology hug Blaine happily agreed.

"So does this mean you are coming home?" Finn asked Kurt with a hopeful smile Kurt walked to Finn and motioned him to sit down for this one.

"There is something you need to know, Finn" Kurt said slowly and Blaine added "something important" Finn scoffed and folded his arms glaring at the two boys "I know you're a werewolf, Blaine…I'm not as dumb as Kurt thinks I am"

"No it's not that…it's you see-" Kurt looked at Blaine to intervene now and explain from his behalf and Blaine simply nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"you see here Finn, there is a thing in us werewolf its called a 'mate' thing…there is only one person in the world which we are matched with that one person who holds a certain place in your heart that you would, do, be and change anything that person wants you to be…we feel protective about them and once we find each other we can't separate we just…love each other to such an extent that separation can cause us physical pain let alone…emotionally…Kurt's my mate, we met many weeks before and than I met him here too…I asked my dad why I feel this weird love and possessiveness around Kurt, he told me about this thing" Blaine took a deep breath and pulled Kurt into his arms and looked into his blue eyes "he's my mate, my love…I can't live without him, we already know we are going to spend the rest of our lives with each other" Finn smiled and asked again "I'm happy, for you Kurt…but does this mean you are leaving us for good?"

"no, no…Finn you're my family, I wont its just I'm living with Blaine now and I want to…I hope you understand" Kurt asked biting his lip looking at Finn with big puppy dog eyes that he knew Finn would never be able to say no to. Finn let out a defeated sigh and mumbled "okay, but come home on weekends…and bring Blaine along too" Finn said looking at Blaine who simply nodded happy he was _finally_ accepted by Kurt's family and friends.

Kurt's squealed and hugged Finn who hugged him back then Kurt suddenly realized that he had to leave for this weekend "oh, I can't come on this weekend I am going to Washington, with Blaine for his family dinner on Thursday till Saturday" Finn looked disappointed but still smiled at Kurt letting him go. Kurt turned around and kissed Blaine whispering "I'm so happy, honey"

It was for the first time Kurt ever called him 'honey' or any other sweet little words like 'sweetie' or 'dear' it made Blaine kiss Kurt harder. Mr. Shue cleared his throat and Blaine chuckled moving away from Kurt and grasping his hand.

Now all there was left for Kurt was to get through with Blaine's family dinner with every one liking him.

* * *

**Next would be off to Washington for Klaine…lets see what his family and friends think of Kurt…Sebastian on the other hand will appear soon but after they come back to Westerville, from the dinner.**

**Review and tell me if you have any suggestions for the future chapters like**

**More Klaine loving, or more Nan May catching Kurt and Blaine…or the Hudson-Hummel family dinner or any other tiny bits of **_**kinks**_** you would want let me know in Review or P.M. **

**BY THE WAY THE SONG IS WE ARE YOUNG**


	11. Chapter 11:meet the family part:I

**There will be two parts for the meeting and family dinner this is part I: the introduction**

**Do tell me what you think…I still have a long way to go in master in English so please avoid my lovely spelling mistakes=p**

**and I don't own glee =p**

* * *

**PART I: Meet The Family**

"Okay... are you nervous?"

"You think!"

"Some one is being bitchy"

"Oh! Shut it, Anderson!"

Blaine chuckled, Kurt's nervousness was quite amusing the way he bit his lips and twisted his fingers and tapped his foot on the floor of the car. They were outside the Anderson's estate but in the car because Blaine was waiting for Kurt to snap back to reality.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked when Kurt's scared eyes met his eyes and raised his hand to cup Kurt's cheek he pushed his lower lip down so Kurt would stop chewing it and traced his thumb lightly across the semi-red lip which was red after the nervous biting "first, stop biting those lips, they are for me to bite and not for you, plus I like them soft" Kurt blushed even though which was pointless but even with Blaine, he find it hard when _Blaine _was sultry or seductive comments or say stuff like _that_ without making Kurt turn red.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's lip for a brief moment he moved away and said "you'll be fine sweetie and incase you haven't notice we are here, for the past 30 minutes and I can tell everyone in the house must be wondering why we are in the car…David must think we are having car sex" Blaine added which made Kurt blush and squeal "Blaine". Blaine now smiled and took that as a good sign he got out of the car and walked over to Kurt's side he opened the door and held out a hand saying

"Mr. Hummel would you accompany me for this ceremonial dinner?" Kurt shrugged before taking Blaine's waiting hand and stepped out closing the car door.

When he got out he took a deep breath and exhaled saying "lets go and wrap this bitch up like a Christmas present" Blaine laughed loudly this time before looking up smiling widely and said "ah! What have I done to deserve a person like you?"

"Is that an insult, dog?"Kurt said extracting his hand from Blaine's and giving him his 'bitch please' look.

"Sassy…and it can be what ever you want, baby" Blaine said walking forward making Kurt run after him for his hand.

* * *

The door opened with a smiling beautiful woman "Finally! I thought you were going to spend the rest of the day out, Blainey"

"Hi! Mom" Blaine said wrapping his arms around his mother, when he pulled away he grabbed Kurt's hand and said "mom, this is my mate…Kurt…and Kurt this is my mom Lucy Anderson" Blaine smiled

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you" Kurt said formally, may be _too _formally. She chuckled and held her hand forward for Kurt; Kurt grabbed it and the next thing he was pulled in a bear hug. It felt like being home "please, call me Lucy or even mom if you like after all, you are my family now, sweet heart" Kurt smiled at the woman she was very affectionate. "Come on in, every one is waiting"

When they stepped inside they were met by a whole bunch of people "hi! I'm Denise Blaine's older sister" the girl with the long curly light brown hair said.

"And I'm cooper, Blainers _older_ brother" the tall boy said who was by far the best looking man he ever saw…next to _his_ Blaine of course.

"Don't call me that" Blaine scowled at cooper and then he turned towards a bunch of boys standing there smiling like a bunch of idiots and misfits "that's, Wes, David, Greg, Nolan, Brian, and Jeff…guys this is Ku-"

"yeah, yeah we **know** he's the new Anderson, your mate and damn Blaine wait to score one…your absolutely cute…I can't believe you would settle for him" Denise said pointing at Blaine while talking to Kurt, Kurt tried as much as he could in his nature not to blush, thankfully he succeeded

"Trust me…I ask my self the same thing" Kurt mumbled and everyone laughed and Blaine although tried to scowl but couldn't help but not to laugh along with everyone.

"**Finally** a guy who can compete and stand up to your bitchy attitude" Wes sighed in relief. "Well welcome to the pack, Kurt" cooper said lending a hand forward for Kurt to shake. Then the boy standing behind Denise stepped forward and said "hi! I'm Jesse St. James, I'm Denise's mate" the dark hair boy said taking Blaine's sisters hand.

"Jesse? Why does that ring a bell?" Kurt said trying to recall his memory, after a while he remembered and said "Jesse?! You wouldn't happen to know Rachel Berry?" Kurt asked questionably.

"Ah! Friend of Rachel, yeah we dated a long time ago…when I was in vocal adrenaline"

"Figures the vocal adrenaline so called Rachel 'play boy', your not in glee club?"

"Not anymore at least, I'm a free man…which means" he prolonged means on 'sssss' and continued "that I can be friends with _whoever_ I want" he winked playfully at Kurt. Blaine cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around Kurt tugging him towards his side.

"**Okay! ** Since introductions are done, we are going to our room now" Blaine said pulling Kurt towards the stairs Greg chuckled and said playfully "a little possessive are we?" Blaine turned around a bit and snarled at Greg before walking up the stairs with Kurt.

….

* * *

"So the main family is done with, now just a few people left, we'll meet my dad tonight" Blaine was walking in and out of the closet stacking stuff setting Kurt's products out with his own stuff in the bathroom. Kurt looked up nervously and asked

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, Honey?" Blaine walked in the bathroom juggling Kurt's skin stuff in his hands.

"I think its time I let you know" Kurt said and looked up as Blaine poked his head out the bathroom looking shockingly at Kurt waiting for him to continue his so called 'confession'. "I have Generalized Anxiety Disorder" Blaine threw his head back and laughed loudly shaking his head side by side at Kurt's 'confession'.

"You are adorable" he said walking out to kiss Kurt.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed part I review and let me know how was the introduction**

**That disorder is G.A.D. very common I studied in psychology…so tell me what you think 2 chapters in one day**

**So far we have met Blaine's older brother sister and his friends and his mom. Mr. Anderson will be in the next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12: PART II MEET THE FAMILY

**Warning: this **_**may **_**contain smut ;)**

**And I don't own glee blah! Blah! blah!...and yes I have horrible spelling mistakes so ignore that cuz I still don't use beta I just write it and get it over with****…hope you don't mind…much ;p**

* * *

Kurt stared at the double doors breathing heavily while his boyfriend next to him tries not to laugh.

"If I fall would you catch me?"

"Of course I would, Kurt"

"Can you kiss me and make me forget like you did with the glee club…I seriously can't move"

Blaine smiled and placed hand on Kurt's neck pulling him in for a soft, full of love kiss. When he pulled away Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand and mumbled "don't let go"

"Never would think of it" Blaine replied opening the door. He and Kurt walked inside with Kurt trying to hide behind Blaine which was pointless since he was taller than him.

"Hi! Dad" Blaine said showing no sign of nervousness.

"Hello, Blaine it's good to see you son…who's the boy?" Mr. Anderson said and looked at his laptop on his grand desk, Kurt gulped as Blaine spoke up moving up to the desk "dad this is Kurt, my…mate"

As soon as Blaine said 'mate' Mr. Anderson son looked up and glared at Kurt who gulped and squealed a 'hello' then in and abrupt inhumane movement he was pulled into a tight and too much tight hug that he couldn't breathe. He didn't know who was it but it was definitely taller than Blaine…after a while he realized it was Mr. Anderson who said "call me Walter, Kurt". Kurt tried to shake his head in a nod but he couldn't even breathe.

"Dad, can you let go of Kurt, he can't breathe" Blaine whined shaking his fathers arm off Kurt. He immediately let go making Kurt trip over at Blaine. Kurt rubbed his arm and smiled at Blaine and mumbled "what is it with you people and hugging…I feel like a hugging bear" Mr. Anderson laughed he obviously heard Kurt.

"I like him, he's not afraid to speak his mind…we need some one like him to balance

"Dad, can you let go of Kurt, he can't breathe" Blaine whined shaking his fathers arm off Kurt. He immediately let go making Kurt trip over at Blaine. Kurt rubbed his arm and smiled at Blaine and mumbled "what is it with you people and hugging…I feel like a hugging bear" Mr. Anderson laughed he obviously heard Kurt.

"I like him, he's not afraid to speak his mind…we need some one like him to balance_ you_ out" Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt looked at his boyfriend "you seriously are that much of a _big _ cranky problem for you family? _tisk tisk" _Kurt said teasingly

"you have no idea, son" Mr. Anderson said putting on his Armani suit jacket, _son_ Kurt thought, he remembered the last time his dad called him that. Kurt bit his lip and Blaine noticed that instantly, stepping in front of Kurt and upping his cheeks in his hands "are you alright?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine kissed Kurt's lip before moving away and taking Kurt's hand when Mr. Anderson cleared his throat and said "you can do that later boys, we have a dinner to attend to and some one has to introduce Kurt to the rest of the family"

* * *

they walked through the big bronze colored doors of Blaine's fathers dinning hall once in they walked in the room the chattering stopped and everyone looked up to see Kurt walking in with Blaine's arm around him. He noticed a few people he met earlier the rest were a simple blank.

"Hello, everyone…this is Mr. Kurt Hummel, Blaine's mate…I'd like you to welcome the new Anderson" Mr. Anderson said as they sat down on their seats. Everyone raised their glasses along with Kurt who followed them.

"To the new Anderson" Mr. Anderson said and everyone repeated altogether taking a sip of their champagne. Blaine leaned in and whispered into Kurt's ear "to the new Anderson" in a hush whispered. Kurt smiled and took a sip.

After that everyone started introducing them to Kurt and honestly Kurt completely blanked out they were just so many people.

* * *

Kurt was talking to Denise and Mrs. Anderson when Blaine came up behind him wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pressing his chest to Kurt's back he nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck and whispered "enjoying your self?" Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch and sighed saying "I just want to be with you, but yeah I like your family?"

"just an hour more sweet heart, then we can go up to our room" Blaine said pressing his lips to Kurt's neck and whispered against his skin "I have some family business to take care of with my dad so stay put and I'll be back before you know it" Kurt turned in Blaine's arm wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck so he could face him now. He pressed his lips to the corner of Blaine's lip and whispered "hurry back".

Right then Nolan let out a wolf whistle along with Wes "yeah guys get some" Wes said winking at the two boys walking up the stairs. Kurt chuckled and said to Wes "some day you would get some too, you know" and winked at him. The boys laughed and Wes simply rolled his eyes. "Wait for me?" Blaine asked pressing closer to Kurt.

Kurt sighed sarcastically and said "don't I always?" before kissing Blaine and pushing him towards the stairs.

"Hey Kurt, you can sit with us" Jesse said as Denise left to follow the rest.

"where are they going?" sitting on the couch across from Jesse, he looked at Alexis, Jamie, Kyle and John sitting near the fire place on the cushions, they were so relaxed and comfortable as if they lived here sine they were born.

"Wolf stuff" Alexis said and stretched her arms.

"So Kurt? Have you decided when you are going to change?" Kyle said wrapping his arms around his knees and perching up. Kurt was completely confused.

"Decided what?" Kurt asked looking at everyone waiting for the answer "decided…that when you are going to change into a wolf" Jamie said happily.

Kurt blinked twice trying to understand but eventually he gave up and groaned "wait, I'm confused". Jesse huffed at the rest and straightened up to explain to Kurt "change into a wolf as in…when are you going is your sweet heart going to change you into a wolf…during the next full moon or a month after that?"

"I…Blaine mentioned this before but…not anytime soon, I still want to finish my education and start my dream job, after that, maybe" Kurt said pushing his shoulder up in a 'may be' manner.

"Well, same here" John and Jamie said together. "Jesse is going to change during the up coming full moon" Alexis said excitedly.

"And when's the date?" Kurt asked resting his back to the back of the sofa. "its next week, you are obviously coming because when the full moon is near, werewolf's tend to get a bit…edgy, trust me I've been with Denise for 11 months and its really hard not to ignore her sudden, hyper ness and her anger or the hunger in some cases" Jesse chuckled at the last word and so did every one else, they had more experience from Kurt. So Kurt decided he better take some pointers.

"So anything I should be prepared off?" Kurt asked. They all exchanged looks and said.

"Well we've seen Blaine during the full moon and by far he is the bigger in wolf form than the rest"

"Even though he's a_ tiny_ little thing" Jesse said teasingly meaning something else when he said 'tiny' obviously which meant to irritate Kurt. Which it did as he immediately apologized when Kurt scowled at him, and gave him his 'say that one more time bitch' look. Kurt didn't like at _all_ when some one called his Blaine a name, only Kurt could say that.

"Well for starters, get him food _a lot _he gets hungry so easily" Jamie said giggling to her self

"Then keep him tension free and happy" Kyle said and than Jesse winked at Kurt when he added "which won't be a problem for you, Kurt here must keep Blaine _very_ happy" everyone chuckled when Kurt slightly blushed a light shade of pink.

"And well…nothing more…because everyone has their own pre full moon-phase" John said after thinking for one moment. Kurt nodded after that they begun the discussion of other wolf stuff. Until the guys came back.

* * *

After an hour Kurt saw Jesse looking up and walking over to Denise who looked tired, and so did the others who waited for their mate's to come to them or walk to them. Kurt saw Blaine walking down the steps looking extremely tired his hair was a bit messed up and his tied was open with his sleeve rolled up to his _huge_ biceps. He walked over to where Kurt was sitting as he lied down and placed his head into Kurt's lap while kicking his shoes of.

"Had fun?" Kurt asked lightly tracing the lines of Blaine's jaw as his other hands finger trailed up and down in Blaine's soft wild curly hair, which he loved. "Ecstatic" Blaine sighed and smiled leaning into the hand Kurt stroked Blaine's hair. After a while he looked up to see Kurt's big blue eyes staring at him as if he was the only thing he could ever see. He leaned down to press his lips to Blaine's fore head.

Kurt washed his face thoroughly doing his daily skin routine, while his mate stood behind him his head resting on Kurt's shoulder as his chest was pressed flush against Kurt's back.

"Got to bed, baby" Kurt said nudging him a bit with his shoulder, "but I don't wanna" Blaine mumbled pressing his nose into Kurt's shoulder Blade.

Kurt rubbed the pale green cream on his face as he said to his exhausted boyfriend "your tired sweetie, I'll be back as soon as you know it"

"I'm not tired" Blaine said stubbornly, Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine looking in the mirror and than a mischievous grin stretched across Blaine's lip when he got a brilliant idea. He whispered into Kurt's ear his new found idea "I most certainly am not tired to do this" He trailed his tongue by pushing Kurt's oversized Night shirt, pushing it down his shoulder and tracing the bones with his tongue all the way up to Kurt's ear as he nibbled down, teasingly. "Yeah right! You can't even seduce me with that tired look" Kurt scoffed and continued his skin regime.

Blaine took that as a challenge, after nibbling he began sucking and licking a spot on Kurt's neck which made Kurt shudder a bit. "Oh really?" Blaine challenged he moved his hand from Kurt's waist all the way down to his hips. Blaine pushed his hands under Kurt's huge shirt and moved his hands seductively up from Kurt's belly button till his ribs than all the way down.

Kurt chuckled even though he was now a tinny bit hard but wasn't desperately hard he wiped the facial of his face and said "good try, but not good enough".

Blaine growled in his chest, then he slowly moved his hands down and slipped them under Kurt's thin pajama's waist band he traced the line teasingly his lips never leaving Kurt's Neck. He pressed his own hard on to Kurt's ass before rubbing circles into the slight hollow of Kurt's hip bones. "Still not hot for me, baby?" Blaine asked his voice hoarse which made Kurt moan and throw his head back on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine slowly moved his hand further south till he reached Kurt hard member. His fingers circled Kurt's hard cock. Kurt heart beat sped as he groaned and bit his lip.

"and that's definitely not a hard on" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's now half leaking cock in his hand and gently almost seductively stroked it as he grinded into Kurt's ass from behind him. Kurt gasped "Blaine" he moved forward into Blaine's hand seeking the thing he wanted the most Kurt placed his hands on the bathroom counter and as Blaine moaned, he further grinded into Kurt as his rhythm sped up.

"Tell me what you want, baby" Blaine whispered seductively his tongue tracing Kurt's ear lobe.

"Oh god!" Just please fuck me!" Kurt groaned a tad bit loudly now needing Blaine to be inside him desperately.

"Who am I to deny you" Blaine said he turned Kurt around as he crashed their lips for a hot heated kiss, full of tongue and teeth. "Bed?" Blaine suggested against Kurt's lips.

"No! Here! I want you now!" Kurt cried out loud tangling his finger into Blaine's hair and biting on to Blaine's neck. Blaine breathed heavily as Kurt removed Blaine's shirt than Blaine did the same. Once the shirts were discarded Blaine pulled his own sweat pants down and then Kurt's he moaned when he realized Kurt was not wearing any boxer briefs, his hard on quite visible from here. "You never know" Kurt breathed heavily. Blaine picked Kurt up and settled him on the counter. He reached his bottom drawer extracting the bottle from it. Kurt shook his head as Blaine poured the liquid on his fingers.

"No need. I prepared my self" Kurt said breathlessly as he lunged forward wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine eyebrows shot up when Kurt said against Blaine's lips "I thought it was pretty much obvious" Blaine groaned as he then he placed the liquid on his own hard on, not even breaking the kiss. He pulled Kurt forward placing his hands on Kurt's shoulder picking him up slightly.

Blaine positioned him self before slamming into Kurt's entrance both let out a train of curses and 'so hot'. Kurt breathed heavily moving his head back to give Blaine better access to his neck as he moved in and out of Kurt. Kurt groaning and yelling "again, harder, and faster" every time Blaine's cock brushed against his prostate. When ever he said that Blaine slammed harder and faster into Kurt his wild emotions for his boyfriend going wild.

Blaine gripped Kurt's cock in one of his hand and stroked it as their chests heaved, the bathroom feeling hotter next to the cold marble of the counter. "I'm c-close" Kurt said and Blaine moaned moving his lips up from Kurt's neck and to his lips saying "me too-oh-fuck" and then he came inside his boyfriend and after a few seconds Kurt came on Blaine's stomach. Both letting out a strangled cry as they came.

They stayed like their after their climax regaining composure and just marveling their new way of having sex. Blaine looked in the mirror his boyfriends back in the reflection with Blaine's chin hooked on Kurt's shoulder, his arms around Kurt.

Blaine chuckled; Kurt looked up and said "what's so funny?"

"Look, at our after sex faces" Kurt turned his head to look in the mirror. He chuckled at their reflection, their was semi-sweat on both of their back and chest, their hair completely disheveled, especially Blaine's after Kurt's habit of running his hands through it every time they kissed or made love. Blaine grabbed a wet towel and cleaned them up and the counter too.

"That was fun" Kurt commented looking at Blaine who met his eyes and kissed his lips softly whispering "what did I do to deserve you?"

"You saved me remember …and I love you so much" Kurt said nuzzling his nose into Blaine's hair inhaling the scent of Blaine's shampoo.

"Not as much as I love you" Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek. Then he moved his head so he could look into Kurt's blue eyes. He picked Kurt up as Kurt laced his arms tighter around Blaine's neck his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist.

"Let's go to bed" Blaine said and walked to their bed with Kurt, naked in Blaine's arms. His life had been perfect ever since he met his mate. Things could never have been better, than they already were.

* * *

**So smut…you asked for it and you got it**

**Sorry I couldn't do the possessive-smut, but I hope this still makes my readers happy**

**Tell me what you think**** I like to read the reviews and don't hesitate to leave any future suggestions or request for upcoming chapters I'll make sure to full fill them. I think I'm getting better at writing smut, don't you think so?**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: I'm going out I

**Tell me what you think at the end of the chapter the full moon is near...small chapter but for a valid reason...you would find out eventually**

* * *

"I'm going out"

"Is everything alright?"

"yeah, its just full moons this Sunday and…I'm feel a bit edgy I just want to step out and shift…for a while"

"Okay…don't kill a cat on the way out"

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled walking out the main doors. Kurt watched Blaine walk out and thought about what the guys said about the full moon…so he decided to the honorable thing and bake cookies, and muffins for Blaine to stuff his face in them, may be it might help.

* * *

"Nan May" Kurt called out once he was in the huge white kitchen. "yes sweetie" she said poking her head through the door." things you need are in the top cabinet to your right and the pans are to your left" she said.

Kurt chuckled he knew she was psychic but it often seemed to creep out Kurt a bit. Kurt walked up to their room and changed into his overalls that was the only thing he had he could get dirty. Once dressed he walked back down and started baking. Making strawberry muffins and macadamia cookies Blaine's favorites. Everything went perfectly once the muffins were in the oven he put the cookie dough a side wiping the sweat of his fore head. He rubbed his hands against his clothes which were full of flower and syrup. Even his face was too, he probably looks hideous but, he was hideous for Blaine's stomach.

"It's been a while since I last baked" Kurt said to him self dropping down on the couch he rested his head against the back and thought when Blaine would come back. His muffins timer was set and he hoped he returned when everything was baked and fresh for Blaine to shove down his throat. Kurt inhaled deeply and sighed relaxing into the sofa.

"Peaceful isn't it" Kurt yelped when he heard a dark voice next to his ear. He sat up straight and saw a tall pale boy behind him smiling. "So rude of me…I'm Sebastian Smythe" the boy met Kurt's eyes. And Kurt placed a hand on his mouth the eyes were red. Kurt backed away to the end of the sofa as he saw Sebastian sat down on the other end.

"What are you doing here" Kurt demanded an explanation; here was a vampire in front of him showing his teeth to Kurt, as he licked his own lips. Kurt gulped disgusted and scared.

"I should ask you the same thing, sexy…and I might as well say that…" he slowly leaned forward a bit looking Kurt head to toe and biting his lips. Kurt wrapped his arms protectively around him self, as Sebastian continued "…that I have never seen any one look so messy and drop dead _hot_ ever in my life" he said smirking at Kurt and giving him a wink. Kurt gulped nervously "I asked…what you are doing here"

"well…I just thought I heard there was this sexy piece of porcelain meat in the Anderson Ohio mansion and I just figured I might as well check out and see what I'm missing out on" Sebastian said moving closer to Kurt who tried to wish he had more room to move away.

"yo-you're a vampire" Kurt said he knew what he was it wasn't a question, neither was that the boy in front of him was a blood sucking demon, who was flirting his ass off in front of Kurt.

"That I am, and you my dear good sir are a human…I have to say Blaine has good taste in his mates"

"How did you know I'm Blaine's ma-mate?" Kurt asked panicking.

"I know a lot of things, sweet thing" Sebastian said tracing the lines of Kurt sleeveless arm making Kurt shiver away from his touch.

"Then in that case you know I'm taken, and I don't dig on boys who are in their hundreds" Kurt said moving his hand away from Sebastian who threw his head back and laugh.

"That's the beauty of it…Kurt" he knew my name! Kurt thought his eyes popping wide as Sebastian smirked at him and added "I know you're taken…it makes things more _exciting_ for **us!** Don't you thing"

"Stay away from me" Kurt tried to warn but his voice came out high and nervous much to Sebastian's satisfaction.

"And incase of age…how old do you think your honey dearest is?" Sebastian said he was now leaning in close too close. He could feel Sebastian's breath on his neck and he froze when he felt Sebastian lick all the way up too Kurt's ear, stopping Just a moment to lightly bite at the boy who was frozen solid in fear he couldn't move or kick him, he knew he was way too much stronger than him. He couldn't even scream for help his voice was stuck.

"Mmmmm…tasty, I wonder how much more delicious you might be" Sebastian whispered in Kurt ear seductively. Kurt felt a finger tracing up from his knee to his thigh Kurt started hyperventilating tears rolled down his face he tried to get up and move but once he made a move he was pushed down on the sofa in a death grip. "Don't leave yet" Sebastian said kissing Kurt's ear.

"Don't worry…Blaine doesn't need to know, it will be our dirty little secret" Sebastian said. Than Kurt let out a strangled scream when he felt Sebastian's hand going towards his inner thigh. Tear streamed down his face as Kurt yelled in his head:

**BLAINE! SAVE ME!**

* * *

**Is this a cliff-hanger? I don't know but I like the suspense…so Sebastian has joined the story and is well…seducing Kurt over the LIMIT!**

**Tell me what you think please review and tell me how was the entry?...**

**the chapter is small i know...so if you want to give any suggestion for the second part let me know today because by tomorrow the next chapter would be posted so it would be good before that**


	14. Chapter 14: I'm going out part II

**So I like the fact people like my fic it makes me happy**

* * *

A sob broke through Kurt's throat as Sebastian nibbled on Kurt's neck. Sebastian won't stop the more he tried to shove the more tightly Sebastian gripped on Kurt. When Kurt felt a hand unbuttoning Kurt's over alls. He knew every thing was over…

The next thing he knew the hands had vanished from Kurt and when he opened his eyes Sebastian was lying on the floor smirking at Kurt. Kurt tears filled eyes looked up and his voice broke "B-Blaine?" soon Blaine's arms were around Kurt holding him in his arms cradling the boy who cried. The sense of déjà vu was there. And Kurt kept crying saying "you, shouldn't have leave me….pl=please d-d-ont leave me" Kurt cried out loud he buried his face in Blaine's bare chest, digging his fingers into Blaine's back.

"Leave Sebastian…you're not welcome here"

"Oh touchy touchy…okay short stack…see you at the full moon…you too sweet heart" that was meant for Kurt and he knew it. This just made Kurt cry more and more Blaine let out the loudest growl he had ever done. The next thing he knew one of Blaine's arm went underneath Kurt's leg picking him up in Bridal style. Once they were in the room.

Blaine dropped down on his knees placing Kurt on the bed who said "I'm s-sorry"

The second Kurt said this Blaine felt his heart break "sorry? Honey why are you apologizing"

"I let people take a-advantage of me and…then you…have full moon and y-your alr-eady tensed and…" Kurt couldn't finish he started crying in to the pillow hoping that the bed would swallow him. Blaine shook his head tears welling up in his eyes he picked Kurt up and lied down on the bed with Kurt on top of him.

"Don't ever say that Kurt…I don't care if that makes me on edge…you are more important for me, I love you" he whispered rubbing Kurt's back who balled up on Blaine's bare chest. He placed a kiss on Blaine's chest and whispered hoarsely "I love you t-too, just d-don't let me g-go" he stuttered. Blaine tightens his grip around him.

They stayed like that for an hour before Kurt mumbled "I have muffins in the oven I have to take them out" he rubbed his eyes wiping the tears, as he sat up in between Blaine's legs. Blaine chuckled and sat up holding on to Kurt and said "Don't worry I heard the cook take them out of the oven" he said, he kissed Kurt's neck and snarled.

'What's wrong?" Kurt asked worried, he turned his head to face Blaine. "Why won't people understand you are **mine**" he said staring at the bruise on Kurt's neck.

"I am already yours…" Kurt said, Blaine calmed down and kissed his neck again before Kurt flinched a bit and said "Blaine?"

Blaine nuzzled his nose on Kurt's neck before he mumbled 'yes?"

"Make me forget…please" Kurt said nervously hoping to burn out his memories with Sebastian hoping Blaine would burn them away. Blaine didn't need to be told twice then he lied Kurt down on his back and then straddled Kurt's waist before starting to kiss him passionately. Before unbuttoning Kurt's overalls.

* * *

"You seriously didn't have to carry me down piggy back" Kurt said feeling much better now he giggled as his boyfriend carried him down piggy back. "I feel like a two year old" Kurt complaint, but happily.

"**My** two year old" Blaine said he jumped over the last step still not letting go of Kurt he walked to the kitchen. Once in there he settled Kurt down to his feet and sat on the chair watching Kurt looking at his muffins and cookies seeing for any burn on them.

"Well now all I need to do is frosting" Kurt said placing his hands on his hips looking down at his muffins.

"Just give them to me" Blaine said making grabby hands at Kurt.

"No! Frosting first" Kurt turned around grabbing the mixture for frosting. Blaine watched Kurt make the frosting intently looking at how focused Kurt was when he was baking. A smile tugged on Blaine's lips.

Kurt sighed and said "done! Come and taste if it's too sweet" Kurt said holding out a spoon of that vanilla frosting for Blaine. Blaine smiled and walked towards Kurt he stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt whispering "I'm sure it would be perfect…but I still want the muffin"

"No! Taste" Kurt said nudging Blaine with his elbow he placed a finger on the spoon taking a bit of the frosting and licking his finger "it's good"

"I need more information Blaine!" Kurt complaint turning around with the bowl. Blaine placed his finger in again and this time placed the frosting on Kurt's neck. Kurt exclaimed saying to Blaine that he just showered.

Blaine smiled wickedly and licked the frosting from Kurt's neck and whispered seductively in his ear "more mouthwatering" Kurt huffed and placed a finger in the bowl to taste. He licked it and swirled his tongue in his mouth he went for another lick to finalize the flavor but Blaine took his finger in his hand and licked it. Making Kurt look at his boyfriend who was being a bit more 'unlike Blaine'.

Kurt shivered when Blaine kissed Kurt's palm and then he placed a bit of the frosting on Kurt's nose and kissed it then on his lips, he licked it…this was making Kurt a bit hard. Blaine didn't mostly do **this**, and then Blaine started sucking on Kurt's neck, hungrily.

"We just did this an hour ago" Kurt said breathlessly lacing his fingers in Blaine's wild curls and moaned when he felt Blaine's hand slip under his shirt. "Mmmm….you can never have enough" Blaine said in-between the kisses and biting. Blaine's emotions were in over drive he had no clue what so ever of his surroundings all he knew that his boyfriends bulge in his sweat pants was against his leg and he just wanted more. Kurt let out a moan and threw his head back for Blaine, as Blaine sucked on Kurt's most sensitive point between his ear and neck.

Both of the boys forgot Kurt had to decorate his muffins…but they were snapped back to reality when they heard a woman clear her throat.

Kurt blushed and so did Blaine as Nan May smirked at them and said "I just wanted to let you know that if you have more plans for _this_ than take it up to the room, because I cook here…that's all, enjoy, sweet hearts"

Kurt hid his face in Blaine's neck and said "I think…you should just sit back down until I finish"

"Or we could-"

"Sit! Blaine" Kurt commanded and Blaine followed his command and went back to his seat.

* * *

**So tell me what you think…Blaine obviously saves the day**


	15. Chapter 15:days left?

**okay so next chapter...and i might delay a bit in future for a week because i have my exams.**

**. a reader asked me if Sebastian returning to glee season 4 is true...so far i have heard he and a new warbler are joining glee and yes i think he IS returning it can just be a rumor though...BUTTTT yes most definitely there is a new lead warbler joining glee who wants Blaine to come back to Dalton**

* * *

**DAY 6: TWO DAYS TILL THE FULL MOON**

There was a loud screeching of shoes in the hall and Kurt was finding it hard to focus on his exam, he missed when he was gone to Washington, he was the only one in the class He huffed and sat back on his chair thinking of the answer, he had barely had time to study. Especially with his lately hyper boyfriend who kept on finding new ways of distracting Kurt everyday. Kurt bent down and started writing the first word came to his mind and all of a sudden the class room door banged open. With Blaine breathing heavily his hair disheveled his shirt seemed as if he just wore it after running in his wolf form.

"Sorry" he breathed to the startled teacher; he rushed over to Kurt's seat and said breathlessly "come with me"

"Blaine?" Kurt asked taking in Blaine's appearance clearly worried what is wrong. Blaine huffed and Grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him up. Once he was on his feet Blaine threw Kurt over his shoulder as Kurt exclaimed "Blaine Anderson! Put me down!" But Blaine didn't care he simply ran out of the class in the crowded hallway with Kurt over his shoulder. Everyone backed to the locker watching the show with shock and somewhat scared expression. They passed Finn and Rachel and Kurt yelled after Finn "don't worry, he is just crazy nowadays"

Blaine smacked Kurt's leg and ran out in the parking lot, once there Kurt saw a few of the students walk out to see what was going on. Blaine settled Kurt down and started rambling

"okay, I'm going to turn to wolf form, and since I have no car right now, you are going to climb on top of me and hold on till we reach the destination..._no buts…_and you are carrying my clothes" Blaine shrugged his shirt off and stuffed it in his bag and gave it to Kurt's surprised and concerned hands. Once done Blaine stepped a few paces away from Kurt and changed in front of Kurt. Whose eyes widened, since he hadn't seen Blaine shift from this close upfront and he also heard gasps from the students watching the show.

Blaine shifted within a second and then he walked over to Kurt who held his hand out and stroked Blaine's fur marveling the softness. Blaine motioned with his head for Kurt to climb on his back. After a hesitation Kurt gulped and slung Blaine's bag over his shoulder before straddling Blaine's wolf back. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Blaine big furry head. Kurt clutching his fur tightly Blaine growled and then took of with Kurt clutching his fur tightly at the speed.

They reached the near by park and Blaine let Kurt slide of his back before walking behind a tree and shifting he asked Kurt to hand his bag and he changed. "What was all that for?" Kurt asked Blaine now in his human form.

"Well…I wanted you to see this"

"That's…a dog, Blaine" Kurt said looking at the fluffy puppy.

"I know! Isn't it cute!" Blaine said jumping up and down like a happy child. Kurt gave him a dumb look and said "a dog!?"

"Yeah!" I wanted you to see this!" Blaine clapped his hands and beamed at Kurt, who gritted his teeth "are you unhappy?" Blaine asked worried why Kurt was angry. And then Kurt simply exploded

"Blaine! You brought me here in such urgent need. I thought you were hurt or something! I was in the middle of a fucking exam! And you bring me here…to. See. A. Puppy?!...jeez! It could have waited!"

"I just wanted to surprise you" Blaine said pouting disappointed at himself

"Sometimes you are ridiculous and GOD! Now I have to make up the test which _you_ couldn't let me learn. Since you don't know when to stop" Kurt yelled at Blaine and turned around walking back to his school with anger raging out of him. Leaving a hurt Blaine behind who said to him self "I only wanted to make you happy" he sniffed and walked towards the dog.

….

* * *

"Honey I'm home" Kurt said letting his bag fall down on the floor he walked up the stairs to their bedroom. He found the room was dimly lit and there was a big lump underneath the blankets balled up.

'hi, sweet heart" Kurt said and walked over to the bed where Blaine refused to reply or even show his face.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked sitting down on the bed looking at Blaine's back turned towards him. And soon he realized Blaine was upset, because of his snapping at him.

"Blaine" Kurt said leaning over and pulling the cover down his face to find that Blaine, had been crying "aw! Blaine" Kurt said as Blaine sniffed and turned his face trying to hide it from Kurt. Kurt instantly moved up on the bed and stroked Blaine's cheek "baby, I…please don't cry" he pleaded wiping the tears from Blaine's cheek he sniffed and said in a hoarse voice

"I…only wanted to make you happy"

"I know, you did…it was just bad timing" Kurt explained he tried to remove Blaine's arm from his knees so he could wrap his arms around Blaine. He never had seen Blaine cry, Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead and whispered "I'm sor- sorry, honey…I over reacted I knew you were trying to make me happy and believe me you don't even have to try…loving you makes me happy, everyday" Kurt said kissing Baines cheek repeatedly.

"But you said that…cuz of me…you couldn't study" he said rubbing his eyes tired from crying. Kurt tighten his grip around Blaine's waist and kissed Blaine's neck before saying "sweet heart, you are a distraction sometimes, but that doesn't mean its your fault…you're a _good_ distraction, if I may add. But I just over reacted otherwise…I don't mind that you distract me" Kurt smiled and rubbed Blaine's arms. Blaine shifted so he was facing Kurt.

"Your not mad at me?" Blaine asked giving Kurt his drop dead puppy dog eyes. "Of course not!" Kurt smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I love you" Kurt said and kissed Blaine one more time and said "hm…looks like you need a bath…come on, get up" he said moving up. Blaine stayed down and mumbled "no, em to tired"

Kurt looked at Blaine snuggling in Kurt's back, Kurt sighed and offered Blaine and exception "you sure, because…I need a bath too and I was wondering if you would want to join me" Kurt suggested and Blaine's eyes lit up with excitement he rushed into the bathroom and yelled "come on!" Kurt chuckled and walked into the bath room

* * *

**DAY 7: FULL MOON IS TOMORROW EVENING..._later that night:_**

Kurt walks down the stairs and finds Blaine waking in while growling he was angry….really angry.

"Blaine, is everything alright?" Kurt asked walking over to Blaine.

"NO! NOTHING IS FINE! Why the hell people think they can mess with MY personal life!" Blaine yelled loudly. Kurt shocked and asked slowly and hesitantly "why would they do that?"

"YOU!...YOU! Are the reason why! As soon as they found out about **us** then everyone all over fucking Ohio can't stop going on about the Anderson heir's new boy toy" Kurt was appalled he was the reason? Kurt thought.

"It doesn't matte-"

"Yes it does! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY SAY! OR WHAT THEY THINK OF ME! ITS LIKE EVERY OTHER GUY THINKS HE CAN GET A PIECE OF YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE **MINE!** AND THEN THEY ALL THINK THAT I AM JUST FUCKING USING YOU FOR MY OWN PERSONAL NEEDS!"

Blaine inhaled deeply, Kurt didn't dare speak mostly because he was speechless "its like…like your some whore, which any guy who comes up and think that they can fuck you and have an awesome one night fling…its seems that everyone! Thinks that you are a whore that I'm just fucking to get rid of my-persona-OH GOD, Kurt I didn't mean t-"

"No what you said was enough"

"Kurt I'm so-"

"No! No! I get it I'm a _whore_ yeah its okay…its fine people…think that _low _of me, what! You think I love that people like to just fuck me or just want to take advantage over me all cuz I cant fucking defend my self! That I'm weak! You think I liked it when that fucking _friend _ of yours was enjoying himself while I cried…or when that dumb krovosky ki-kissed me! And when-oh god- when that guy in the a-alley" Kurt sniffed and rubbed his eyes and continue stuttering "th-that he almost fucked me when I cried out in pain after he al-almost ki-killed me?! I get It now I am a whore after all…and that's all I am ever going to be" Kurt said pushing Blaine's arms away from him and running out the door while crying.

"SHIT!" Blaine yelled what the hell had he done! He seriosuly wanted to kill himself he could feel Kurt's pain in his heart that _he _just caused.

* * *

….

Kurt was lying on the cold wet grass while crying, Blaine had caught his scent and found him in the park under the giant oak tree.

"Kurt?" he asked in a low voice, but Kurt didn't answer he couldn't his throat was dry and he felt sick to his stomach "Kurt, I'm sorry, _please_ come home…I, I cant live without you" Blaine said kneeling down in front of Kurt who wiped the tears.

"no its not your fault that I can't fight for my self…I get it I am a wh-"

"don't _ever_ say that…I'm sorry I over reacted I shouldn't have, especially form what you faced, I feel like an asshole for doing this to you" Blaine's aid wiping the tear that ran down his cheek.

"B-Blaine are you crying?" Kurt asked sitting up concerned "oh god! I me-messed up…I hurt you and I feel so b-bad" he said biting his lip. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and rubbed his thumb over the tears and said "baby, biting your lips is a bad habit" Blaine chuckled weakly and mumbled another sorry.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and said "I just I really wish it didn't happen to me"

"I'm here now, no one is going to hurt you" Blaine said rubbing Kurt's back pulling him into his lap. Kurt inhaled Blaine's scent trying to wipe away all the bad memories.

They stayed like that for a while before Kurt broke the silence "honey, my jeans are wet and I'm cold"

Blaine chuckled and picked Kurt up in his arms cradling him like he usually did and walked slowly to the mansion. Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck, he didn't like it when they fight but in the end both knew it took hardly a few minutes for them to not stay away from each other.

Kurt whimpered in his sleep, and winced shoving Blaine's arms as they slept. Kurt was having a nightmare, Blaine eyes opened and he found tears rolling down Kurt's cheek. He instantly woke Kurt up shaking him gently from his shoulders.

"Kurt, baby wake up" he said softly wiping the tears off Kurt's cheek. Kurt eyes fluttere4d open and he instantly hid his face in Blaine's chest saying "it was only a dream" repeatedly. Trying to wipe the memories of the dream.

"ssh its okay" Blaine whispered and rocked Kurt back and forth in his arms soon when he was calm Kurt lied back down with Blaine and mumbled "I don't want to sleep anymore"

"you don't have too…only two more hours till we pack up and leave" Blaine said tracing his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt sniffed again and Blaine only thought of one thing his Nan did for him to wipe away any bad dream.

**The power lines went out****  
****And I am all alone****  
****But I don't really care at all****  
****Not answering my phone****  
****All the games you played****  
****The promises you made****  
****Couldn't finish what you started****  
****Only darkness still remains****Lost sight****  
****Couldn't see****  
****When it was you and me****Blow the candles out****  
****Looks like a solo tonight****  
****I'm beginning to see the light****  
****Blow the candles out****  
****Looks like a solo tonight****  
****But I think I'll be alright****Been black and blue before****  
****There's no need to explain****  
****I am not the jaded kind****  
****Playback's such a waste****  
****You're invisible****  
****Invisible to me****  
****My wish is coming true****  
****Erase the memory of your face****Lost sight****  
****Couldn't see****  
****When it was you and me****Blow the candles out****  
****Looks like a solo tonight****  
****I'm beginning to see the light****  
****Blow the candles out****  
****Looks like a solo tonight****  
****But I think I'll be alright****One day****  
****You will wake up****  
****With nothing but "you're sorrys"****  
****And someday****  
****You will get back****  
****Everything you gave me****Blow the candles out****  
****Looks like a solo tonight****  
****I'm beginning to see the light****  
****Blow the candles out****  
****Looks like a solo tonight**  
But I think I'll be alright

"you should sing more" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's neck

"I was a warbler once"

"yeah Wes told me" Kurt said and they lied there in silence.

* * *

"I'm too tired" Kurt mumbled in Blaine's shoulder as he fully leaned on Blaine.

" I know , just a few more steps than you can sleep in the car" Blaine said holding on too Kurt tighter, he could feel Kurt all over his side.

Looks like he didn't get much sleep" David said nudging Blaine's side as they walked to the car where Wes was waiting for them.

"shut it" Blaine said coldly once they were in the car Kurt deliberately sat on Blaine's lap rather than on the on the seat next to him. Blaine simply tugged Kurt closer, "hey Blaine , hey Kurt" Kurt simply nodded to tired to reply. And soon he knew he was fast asleep, not even knowing they were in the car.

"you're going to carry him" Wes whispered trying to keep quiet as he opened the back door for Blaine to climb out of the car "yes" Blaine stated simply holding Kurt up who was still asleep, all he did was lace his arms around Blaine's neck when Blaine said "sweetie, we're home".

But Kurt refused to get up from his lap, he knew he wouldn't be able to walk for long. Blaine chuckled and picked Kurt up and climbed out of the car. Kurt seemed like and average size cat for him, his weight was hardly even, heavy for Blaine.

Wes held the door open for Blaine to walk inside, unlike last time no one shouted at Blaine and Kurt as they noticed Kurt was half asleep. And then Blaine simply gave them a mouthed 'hi' and his gaze settled upon the man sitting in the living room…and the word roll of his tongue in a venomous form

"Sebastian" he gritted his teeth and snarled tightening his grip on Kurt.

* * *

**Da da da dum=p**

**The criminal chipmunk is back, and this time in the Anderson house during the full moon**

**.**

**.**

**So tell me what you think**


	16. Chapter 16: part II

**My nowadays most emotional songs are…**

**Don't speak, teenage dream (acoustic version), mine and the scientist**

**Hey guys like this page if you have and facebook account I made this page for all people who support PFLAG and gay rights as well as lesbians because I believe the hatred towards gays should be stopped...PLEASE LIKE THIS AND CHANGE THE LIFE AND SUPPORT THE PEOPLE WHO ARE HATED FOR SOMETHING THEY WERE BORN WITH!:) I HOPE U STRONGLY BELIEVE IN THIS AS MUCH AS I DO**

**link:**

** pflagfreedom?ref=hl**

* * *

Kurt stirred in Blaine's arms as soon a she realized that Blaine had tensed up. "Blaine?" he peeked through one eye and saw Blaine's lips pull back and he was snarling, Kurt follow his gaze only to make eye contact with Sebastian who winked at him. Blaine let out a defensive growl and Kurt hid his face in Blaine's neck. He held on to Blaine tighter he didn't want Blaine to put him down on the floor, he thought that as soon as he would be away from Blaine's protective circle things would take turn for the worse.

"Honey, what's the matter" Mrs. Anderson came up blocking Blaine's view of Sebastian. "Nothing"

Blaine felt tears rolling down Kurt's eyes on his neck and his breathing elevated. He was going into panic attack. Blaine instantly pressed his lips to Kurt's hair and whispered "I'm here, I'm here"

"I'm taking Kurt up, I'll come down and talk to you later" Blaine said giving Sebastian a nasty look at Blaine walked past Sebastian with Kurt curled up in his arms.

…

Once in the room, Kurt let out a sob and clenched onto Blaine's shirt as he settled him down on the bed. "Please, don't lea-leave me...h-he would come ba-back" Kurt stuttered shaking his head in Blaine's chest trying to calm him self down. Blaine picked Kurt up and placed him on top of him as they lied back down.

"I'm not leaving Kurt" Blaine said wiping Kurt's tears.

"I don't want to be here" Kurt said and then re arranged his sentence saying "I want to be with you where he is not around to torment me" Blaine eyes were watery, seeing Kurt like this and knowing that he can't do anything to erase his memories that hurt him.

Kurt wiped the tear that rolled down Blaine's cheek he reached up and kissed his cheek. "Don't le-leave"

"I told

Kurt wiped the tear that rolled down Blaine's cheek he reached up and kissed his cheek. "Don't le-leave"

"I told you once Kurt…I don't think I can" Blaine said and rolling over so now Kurt was on his side but still in Blaine's arms. "Go to sleep baby"

"I don't want to anymore" Kurt complained, and sniffed. Blaine knew he was being stubborn so he started to sing:

**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**  
**Nothing to lose**  
**And it's you and me and all other people**  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**  
**I'm tripping on words**  
**You've got my head spinning**  
**I don't know where to go from here**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**  
**Nothing to prove**  
**And it's you and me and all other people**  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**There's something about you now**  
**I can't quite figure out**  
**Everything she does is beautiful**  
**Everything she does is right**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**  
**Nothing to lose**  
**And it's you and me and all other people**  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**  
**and me and all other people with nothing to do**  
**Nothing to prove**  
**And it's you and me and all other people**  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**What day is it?**  
**And in what month?**  
This clock never seemed so alive

By the end of the song Kurt's breathing slowed down and he was asleep.

* * *

"Okay it would only take a second, Wes would be outside the door and he would catch Sebastian's scent if he crosses here, while I go to talk to my dad"

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine saying "come back". Before watching Blaine leave.

…...

"What the HELL! Do something about it!" Blaine screamed in his dad's office where his parents and brother and sister were there.

"Blaine, we need this relation with the smythe's and he is the next heir you expect me to just kick him o-"

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT!" Blaine screamed, he was way off his line and wanted to tear everything apart. "Blainey, dear…we get it what Sebastian did was wrong, too wrong and we feel so bad for Kurt…but.."

"you don't get it mom" Blaine sniffed and added sitting down on the couch to hold his head in his hands "this wasn't the first time…the first time I met Kurt, he was tr-trying to ki-kill himself because he had no one around his da-dad died and m-mom too…than it was night time and I found Kurt's scent I followed it and he was dropped down on the ground in the alley…with this guy trying to pull hi-his pants off…he almost g-got RAPED!" Blaine screamed at the last word his tears were streaming down his face and his parents don't even remember the last time he cried.

"And then that mother fucker turned out to be a wolf! He fucking changed in front of Kurt…he was too c-close, and there was so much b-blood…then back in school…a jock pinned Kurt against the wall and ki-kissed him forcefully…and…you expect me to LET Sebastian GO!" Blaine looked up and met his father's eyes.

"Son…I…we can't kick him out…but we can keep him away from Kurt" Blaine's father said slowly seeing that the full moon was this night and Blaine's eyes were already pitched Black.

"I get it…if it was your mate **than** you would have understood!...thank you for you co-operation _dad"_ Blaine said coldly and bitterly he got up and slammed the door behind him making the windows of the house shudder.

"Blaine…we hear-" Wes said but Blaine held a finger up silencing him as he said coldly "not now" he opened his bedroom door and went inside.

He wiped the tears from his sleeve and called out to Kurt in a hoarse voice "K-Kurt"

"Over here" he heard a small sound coming from the back of the big arm chair Blaine saw Kurt curled up in a ball on the floor crying too.

"Did Sebastian hurt you!?" Blaine demanded grabbing Kurt's face to see any damage.

"n-no…I just…I'm scared and…I was hiding" Kurt said shaking his head, "Blaine, you….don't cry" he pleaded and Blaine buried his face in Kurt's chest "I'm so-sorry Kurt…I tried to make my dad make Sebastian leave…b-but he kept on saying he can't do th-that….I tri-tried" he stuttered.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and rested his back to the wall. "Ssh, it's alright…you're here that's all I need" he said biting his lip. They stayed like that for a moment. Until they heard a knock on the door, and Blaine's pack walked in.

"Blaine we heard what _he_ did to Kurt" David said and looked at both of them in each others arms looking scared.

"It's pointless now…my dad won't do anyth-"

"Your dad won't do anything but we can put that Smyth guy in place" Greg said with determination.

"Yeah! Especially what happened with Kurt…he dare crosses us again…Kurt's one of us and if that guy is messing Kurt up than he has to go through us" Nolan said kneeling down on the floor to place a hand on Kurt's shoulder who smiled slightly.

"What are you planning?" Blaine asked the guys who exchanged looks and nodded.

"we are going to be around Kurt _all _the time even if you have to go somewhere for even two minutes, Greg will keep trolling Sebastian's moves to know where he is…and if he has to go through Kurt he ahs to pick a fight with all of us" Wes said smiling at Blaine with enthusiasm.

"Besides the numbers of us are against the odds…Sebastian won't be thinking of picking a fight with 6 of us" Brain said.

"Yeah…that does seem okay…are you okay with it, sweetie?" Blaine asked Kurt who nodded and straighten up he made a scowl and said "let's put that mearkat face bitch in place"

Everyone laughed and nodded, Blaine was sure Sebastian won't put up a fight…but he still would try not to leave Kurt un guarded.

* * *

**I obviously can't kick Sebastian out…BUT the pack are here with full security detail!...ugh guys I can't stop thinking about 4x04 I cried during the song 'the scientist'….I am so depressed at that…BUT! There is hope for Klaine to stay together cuz the Christmas album tracks are out and it says….Kurt and Blaine are doing a duet!...*fingers crossed***


	17. Chapter 17: ARE YOU READY

**I have an exciting new stuff for later chapters you would find out soon enough ;)**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"I am not the one who has a full moon…you should be the one ready"

"True, but _are_ you ready to see Jesse's transaction?"

….Kurt thought about it for a moment, he was told it was painful and yeah he wasn't good at dealing with that kind of stuff. "I'll rake that as a no…don't worry you can hide your face" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt laced his arms with Blaine's as they walked in their enormous back yard a few of the guys were howling in the full moon night and some were preparing to shift.

"this looks like a mad house" Kurt said as they walked into the open area, "its nothing compare to what usually happens…okay so I'm going to shift and I'll be right back" Blaine said he moved away from Kurt but Kurt caught his sleeve. Blaine turned around and Kurt captured Blaine's lips eagerly.

"I can't kiss you when you're a big hairy dog" Kurt said against Blaine's lips, Blaine chuckled and kissed him one more time until cooper came and said "okay keep that private"

Blaine smirked at cooper and Kurt blushed "now leave before I can't stop kissing you"

Blaine smiled and gave one last peck on Kurt's cheek and walked away.

Kurt stood there and watched he felt a cold wind near him and when he looked to his right side Sebastian was standing there, Kurt cringed away and before Sebastian could speak, a big light brown wolf came up and growled at him it looked like David.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief "David, right?" he asked to know if it was him. The wolf nodded and Kurt smiled he moved his hand forward to pat David's big wolf head and said "Thanks". The wolf nodded appreciatively and walked away.

Kurt saw Blaine approaching him in his own wolf form his fur was darker than the others and was softer too. Kurt bent down and stroked Blaine's fur as Blaine nudged his giant nose into Kurt's side, asking him to walk with him. Kurt laced his fingers in Blaine's fur and walked to where Jesse was standing surrounded by the pack. Kurt played with Blaine's hair and Blaine later on let out a small moan. Kurt chuckled and nudged at Blaine's hair; he bent down and whispered in his big ear, for only him to hear

"If you weren't a wolf now…we would be doing something far entertaining then this" Kurt's voice made Blaine groan and then he chuckled and said "easy there, Fido".

And that's when Blaine jumped on him he started licking Kurt's face as Kurt squealed and said "UGH! Blaine Anderson! Put your tongue back in that mouth! That's disgusting! I'm going to need another-**Blaine stop!-**a shower!" then finally Blaine stopped and nudged Kurt lightly in the stomach giving him a smirk. Kurt rolled his eyes and realized what Blaine's intentions were when Kurt said 'shower'

"Oh you can just forget it after you ruined my hair with that doggy drool of yours" Kurt said folding his arms.

…..he focused now on watching Jesse being bitten by Mr. Anderson to complete the three days Moon ritual.

...

"No!" Kurt said as he washed his face under the shower not listening to Blaine whine as Kurt locked him out of the bathroom.

"Pretty please, Kurt...i want to shower too" Blaine pleaded again knocking on the door hoping Kurt would let Blaine come in.

"I'll think about it" Kurt said…

After a while Kurt unlocked the bathroom door and Blaine barged in smiling widely.

* * *

It was the second day of the full moon and Kurt sat in the veranda watching Blaine fight with his pack in his wolf form. He seemed happier than usual. And this time none of them notice Sebastian standing in the shadow he walked next to Kurt "watching your mutt play with his friends"

"You can join them too count Dracula" Kurt said bitterly taking a step away from Sebastian and folded his arms.

"Ohhh…that's the best you can come up with" Sebastian scoffed.

"Actually no! And you know what I am seriously fucking tired of you!" Kurt finally snapped letting out all the caged hate.

"Is that so?" Sebastian smirked at Kurt.

"Yeah!" Who do you think you are?! a big bad vampire who can't even step in to the light! Because then you would just turn into a roasted piece of white trash"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes on Kurt and Kurt continued "you don't get it do you! You are not sexy honey, your skinny, partially weirdly anorexic looking, and god that hair how much gel do you dump on your scalp…because it seems to be working very nicely considering your brain is the size of a pea" Sebastian threw his head back and laughed wickedly at Kurt but that didn't stop him from continuing "and close your mouth those giant horse teeth are so not going to help make you seem at least a bit desirable" Sebastian scowled at Kurt and said darkly

"watch it I can kill you here and now"

"Oh yeah I'd like to see you try!" Kurt challenged Sebastian, Sebastian looked over at the pack of wolves and then Kurt smirked and said "aw! Mean old vampire can't even take up a challenge because he is afraid of 6 wolves which are twice the size of him? Ha! Sucks for you!" Kurt now stepped away and walked down the steps in the sunlight when he saw Blaine shift back into his human form, his chest was glistening with the sweat from playing in the sun, "see that" Kurt pointed at Blaine "that's called sexy, you can follow me if you like…I bet the cats would enjoy burnt vampire meat" Kurt said and walked away he could here Sebastian Snarling behind him.

"Hm, I heard that bitch talk…I like it" Blaine said smiling widely as Kurt walked up to him. "Yeah well…I'm done playing the victim" Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"That's my Kurt" Blaine said and kissed Kurt passionately. Kurt leaned into the kiss as much as he could his fingers played with Blaine's curls which were wet. He moaned against Kurt's lips when he felt Kurt's free hand traveled up and down his bare sweaty chest. "You have no idea how sexy you look" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear and bit on his ear lobe, Blaine groaned as he threw his head back to give Kurt better access.

That was when the boys wolf whistled; Kurt and Blaine forgot that they were standing in between the pack who were watching them in their wolf form. Kurt blushed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and said "let's take things inside".

* * *

Kurt was now sleeping naked next to Blaine his arms draped across Blaine's stomach. Blaine looked down at Kurt who was happier ever since he finally had confronted Sebastian. Blaine sighed happily, he slowly extracted him self a bit from Kurt and reached down his drawer which was hidden next to his Bed.

He extracted a big velvet cloth covered box and slowly opened the lid and smiled. The two sliver platinum rings he had bought a week ago. He bit his lips and thought for a while and looked down at Kurt who moved closer to nuzzle into Blaine's chest.

Blaine breathed a sigh and kissed his boyfriends fore head thinking he is the one who is going to be with him for the rest of his life, and there was absolutely no doubt that Kurt and Blaine would never let each other go.

* * *

**I hear the wedding bells…..**

**Blaine has bought two silver rings…and those are OBVIOUSLY ENGAGEMENT RING!**

**So tell me what you think about first Kurt going all bitchy on Sebastian and Blaine pulling out the box.**


	18. Chapter 18: should i give up?

**Pull your hair out….may be... by the end of this chapter**

* * *

Ever since they came back from Washington Blaine had been acting weird…it was not because he ha d a new werewolf in the family now, but he had a ring growing heavier and heavier in his pocket just waiting for the weight of that ring to be lifted. Blaine was at war with himself, he knew Kurt loved him more than anything in the world and he loved Kurt more than he ever knew. He kept thinking about whether or not he should ask Kurt for the hand in marriage.

After all what would he do for approval Kurt had no direct family, they lived together after all…but yet something deep inside him made him feel as if he would be rejected, even though Blaine had it all wrong he thought that would happen. But truth was Kurt would never shot him down, just for a proposal and a proposal to be Blaine's forever.

He already was Blaine's but Blaine needed more…what he didn't notice that when he was in an argument with himself he was growing distant from Kurt, he kept going out he and Kurt had a make out session like weeks ago. And Kurt kept feeling that Blaine was deciding whether Kurt really was _his_ mate. As much as Kurt wanted to deny this he knew that Blaine was _his_ but lately he questioned their relationship.

* * *

After a tired afternoon they were sitting on their bed Kurt doing his homework while Blaine bit his lip his chair turned around so it was facing the wall rather than Kurt he moved the silver ring in his palm. And sighed heavily, _why can't you just do it Anderson?!_ He thought and gritted his teeth. What he didn't notice that Kurt rather than working was starring at Blaine's back turned against Kurt and this distance couldn't go on much longer now.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks hesitantly it was time to face the truth.

"Hm?" Blaine asked shoving the ring in his pocket

"Did I do something wrong" Kurt played with the hem of his sweater as he asked nervously looking down.

"I beg your pardon?' Blaine said standing up to turn around and see Kurt bite his lips.

"I said…are you upset with me?" Kurt repeated looking up to Blaine's narrowed and confused eyes.

"Why…would you think that?" Blaine asked this was first…why would Kurt even think of such a thing.

"because…its been a week since you actually kissed me…or made love to me, even when sleeping you are on your own side…I miss-your warmth and I just feel-as if…may be this is not working out for you" Kurt said just letting everything out, his voice became high.

"And what do you mean by _this" _Blaine said narrowing his eyes his voice seemed angry, for no apparent reason what so ever.

"This as in _**us**_I kinda feel as if you don't love me anymore!" Kurt said shoving his things aside and saying loudly this time,

"You have no idea" Blaine said under his breath.

"What?" Kurt demanded.

"I said you don't know, Kurt!...you don't know anything! Or what I feel or what I need! I just…I think may be you just are realizing that you would reject me when the first questi-" Blaine screamed at Kurt, not caring if what he was saying must be hurting Kurt.

"What first?" Kurt asked cutting Blaine off.

"I-I have to go" Blaine picked up his coat and stormed out of the room leaving Kurt trembling behind on then bed. Kurt gasped as tears rolled down his face, he doesn't love me? Why? Kurt thought he sniffed this couldn't be true. But why would Blaine even say that. Kurt felt the rush of anger, loneliness and fear all over again the same way he felt when his dad had died.

Kurt wiped his tears and got up he knew what he had to do and it was for the best, rejection was to a limit for him and he can't handle being left alone like this.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine asked holding a white rose as he walked up the stairs his hand had the ring in the box behind his back he knew it was better if he breaks the ice, it would help Kurt feel better now. "Sweetie" Blaine said as he walked into the room which was empty, Blaine scanned around the room, Kurt's bag pack was gone his cell phone and laptop too. He looked at the corner table and his car keys were not their. Blaine ran down the stairs and too the garage his brain going wild and his heart beating fast. He dropped on his knees when he saw the space was empty Kurt was gone. Blaine breathed heavily he slowly got up and walked to the room again once there he grabbed his phone shaking. As he called Kurt.

"Come one, pick up, pick up" Blaine said he was shaking ….there was no reply.

Blaine dropped down on the bed and nudged his hair while letting out a scream. Kurt was gone….he was gone! Blaine felt like he was slapped in the face. He instantly regretted everything he did everything he said to Kurt who just wanted to know why Blaine was being distant.

Blaine looked to his side and found a piece of paper:

**Blaine,**

**I'm going back to my home…I think its best if we stay apart…even though it kills me, I just…I think you don't love me anymore, you might have realized I am not your mate...or may be thats just me,i still find it hard to believe _you_ love _me_. Even though I want to be your's and only your's... but if I'm not…I don't want you to be upset because you can't turn me down…**

**Don't feel sorry for me, I know how it feels to be rejected so it's best if I leave, before you tell me too. **

**I love you, Blaine and I always will…but I don't want to let you hanging if you don't want me…not being able to talk to you and ask what's the problem…it made me think that…**

**Never mind, don't worry about me Blaine I'll be…fine. Till then I hope you find what you are looking for.**

**I love you so much. and i only want the best for you.**

**Kurt.**

Blaine crumbled the paper in his hand he could tell Kurt cried when he wrote this. _Fuck you, Anderson! You just ruined everything Kurt had! All because you're a coward! He is alone! He can't be alone! He's __**mine!**__ I need him! And he thinks that he is not worth it!...IT'S YOUR FAULT!_ Blaine thoughts yelled in his mind. As tears rolled down his face. Blaine cried for what seemed like hours. Clutching the pillow Kurt slept on inhaling the scent. He missed Kurt, he let him go…

Blaine clenched his jaw got up and grabbed the phone and jabbed in the number, he needed to talk too instantly.

"Hey buddy!" came from the other line.

"Wes! I need your help! NOW!…"

* * *

**So what is Blainer's what are you planning to do?**

**I guess you will find out soon enough…so tell me what you think…I just thought may be I should just start moving things a bit quickly rather them hanging them on…**

**I hope you liked it**

**I hope it isn't making you impatient though;)**


	19. special supernatural new story preview

**So here is a special preview for a new supernatural story I am going to write after this one…I hope you like the short preview and introduction.**

**.**

* * *

Blaine Anderson is a 1000 year old vampire; he was born as an original vampire, as some call the Lamia Vampire…meaning he can stop aging when he wants too and that he is stronger and more powerful than other vampires.

There are only a few Lamia Vampire's who have survived, Blaine's parents were killed 700 years ago and Blaine took off he came across a bunch of made vampire coven living in the Dalton Academy ever since then he stayed with them for 300 years.

Blaine is ruthless, rude, arrogant, and cares less of human life. He has abused used and raped humans just for the pleasure of seeing them in pain. But that ended when Blaine started to feel empty and nothing seemed to pleasure him, even though he had many lovers in the past but none of them were the ones who had his soul.

The soul mate was the one who had the soul of the vampire with them, and once the vampire finds them they can never be apart. The single touch tells them that they are meant to be together. Blaine miserable was forced to tag along with his two friends Wes and David to some show choir competition to support their home's glee club. Blaine sits mopping until he sees the pull that suddenly awakes his dead heart. The moment he saw Kurt Hummel, the ground crumbled and Blaine knew from the start Kurt was the one he was waiting for. Even though soul mates were rare but no one seemed to have a problem with them as long as the existence of the supernatural world stays hidden, other wise the exposure could kill Kurt or take him away from Blaine. Blaine longed for his soul mate to come and he never felt so lovesick when he locked eyes with Kurt. If he had a heart it would be beating erratically at the sight of such utter flawlessness.

Blaine had to make the blood exchange and claim Kurt as his so they can never part.

* * *

**An angst-y and unconditional love story of Kurt and Blaine...**

**So readers tell me what you think and should I write this story or not?**


	20. Chapter 20: somewhere only we know

**The second last chapter of the longest story I have ever written so far**** and as always I own nothing;p**

* * *

"It's been 4 days, mercy"

"I know sweetie, relax I'm sure you just need a bit space"

"I don't even know if he is alright"

"calm down Kurt he is a big boy he can take care of him self…and if you think he is too good for you than screw him, you are way hotter than any other guy he can come up with…I did had a crush on you remember"

Kurt chuckled at the old memory and chuckled "yeah…thanks mercy, love you" Kurt wrapped his arms around Mercedes for a hug.

"now come on, pretty boy, you need to eat" Mercedes pulled Kurt to the table where all the glee club was sitting outside, since it was a good day everyone decided to have lunch outside. Kurt sat down next to Finn who patted his back and Kurt gave him a sweet smile **Finn, is a good brother…minus his stupid decisions** Kurt thought as Mercedes handed him a tot. Kurt didn't even care if he was having fry food all he knew was being emotionally drained and depressed completely ruined his diet and skin routine.

"So Kurt did you decide anything for the set list?" Rachel asked grabbing Kurt's attention. Kurt joined the conversation but barely keep up since his mind was still stuck on Blaine. Right then it could have been wishful thinking but since Finn nudged him and turned him he wouldn't have believed what he saw. Blaine's friends from his pack walked down the steps while humming along making a perfect melody as they stepped aside for Blaine to step down and sang;

**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**I came across a fallen tree**  
**I felt the branches of it looking at me**  
**Is this the place we used to love?**  
**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**  
**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
**This could be the end of everything**  
**so why don't we go**  
**somewhere only we know?**  
**Somewhere only we know?**

Kurt was pulled out of his seat by David who stood him in the middle of the crowded courtyard as Blaine sang to him, smiling hopefully. Kurt's eyes were wary he was angry, sad, happy and frustrated at this point.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**  
**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
**This could be the end of everything**  
**so why don't we go?**  
**So why don't we go?**

**Ah-ah-ah**  
**Ah-ah-ah**

**this could be the end of everything**  
**so why don't we go**  
**somewhere only we know?**  
**Somewhere only we know?**  
**Somewhere only we know?**

Blaine was now standing a few feet from Kurt as his friends stood behind him smiling at Kurt. As the song ended Blaine didn't move and he just stood there, the silence was nerve racking so Blaine decided to break the ice

"Hi" Blaine said smiling hopefully; expecting Kurt to run into his arms, but what he got was way unexpected. Kurt took 3 long strides and started pushing nudging and poking Blaine in the chest, while screaming out loudly not caring what others might think.

"HI!?" YOU COME AFTER 4 DAYS AND ALL I GET IS A HI? BLAINE ANDERSON WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU DON'T EVEN TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE OR WHATS WRONG! I PRACTICALLY LIVE WITH YOU AND YOU SAY IT'S NONE OF MY BUISNESS?! YOU SAID I AM YOUR MATE AND YET YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU WERE UPSET ALL BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETETR!...AND YOU COME AFTER FOUR FREAKING DAYS AND SAY HI?!" Kurt gave him another push making Blaine stumble backwards, he was at loss of words Kurt had the right to be upset, he just wanted Kurt to let it all out so he could drop to his feet and grovel for his forgiveness. Kurt fumed; he took raged breaths and looked at Blaine with anger. It took only a minute for Kurt to grab Blaine's shoulder after seeing he did not answer him. He rubbed his hands over where he had pushed and poked Blaine.

"Oh my!" I didn't hurt you did I?" Kurt asked with a worried expression over his place as he rubbed his chest worrying he must have hurt Blaine. Blaine tried to bite back a laugh but he couldn't contain it

"Don't you dare laugh, Anderson" Kurt said looking at Blaine fiercely before watching Blaine break down into a fit of giggles. Kurt huffed and crossed his arms, Blaine wiped his eyes from the happy tears and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "I missed you so much" Blaine said in Kurt's ear pulling him closer, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him closer nuzzling his nose into Blaine's neck.

"I hate you" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's neck and Blaine chuckled and kissed his hair "I love you too, Kurt" he said. Kurt pulled back enough to look into Blaine's eyes and said "you have some explaining to do"

"**A lot!** But not here I have something special planned for you" Blaine said and winked and after sighing he simply said "can I kiss you?"

"Yes, yes you may" Kurt pulled Blaine in for a soft kiss; it felt like they were kissing after years of separation. Kurt whispered against Blaine's lip "I rather make out somewhere, where people aren't starring"

"I second that" Blaine unwound his arms around Kurt, Kurt smiled and looked at the guys before running to them giving each a hug while he said happily

"I didn't knew you guys can sing"

"Oh Blainers haven't told you" Wes said smirking at Blaine

"We all were in Dalton Academy, we were the warblers" Jeff said hugging Kurt before letting Blaine grab Kurt's hand in his own.

"You didn't tell me, Blainey"

"You never asked me, Kurtie" Blaine said smugly. "Now come on we're leaving" Blaine said to Kurt. He gave Kurt enough time to say bye to Blaine's friends then his glee club Finn nodded understanding he won't be coming over now. Kurt turned to intertwine his fingers with Blaine before letting Blaine lead the way.

* * *

"So what do we have planned?"

"You'll see"

"Okay opens your eyes"

"Oh my god, Blaine! You did this?" Kurt asked as he saw in a wide open meadow there were scented candles spread forming a shape of a heart with a picnic blanket in the middle which had two plates and champagne glasses resting next to a basket.

"Ahan! I wanted to apologize for my un called for bitchyness"

"Which you have to explain" Kurt added to Blaine as Blaine led Kurt to the center of the heart candles. "which I have to explain but trust me you will find out soon enough" Blaine pecked Kurt on his lips before saying "but now we celebrate" Blaine sat down pulling Kurt in between his legs before pouring champagne into the glasses.

"That was amazing Blaine, I love you"

"I hope you do" Blaine said kissing Kurt back before shifting enough to pull Kurt on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around Kurt as they watched the sun set. "Kurt I….for the past two weeks I was kinda in the middle of a **big **decision, I thought may be it would be wrong or-you would not accept it-an when you left…I was back and I decided its better not to delay anything further…since I have already decided that I can't live without you…and when I found you left I just…" Blaine sighed and grasped Kurt's hands, who was looking at Blaine with concern.

"Kurt, I love you…I l**ove** you so much that it kills me…I know I am an ass sometimes and I can't believe how you manage to put up with me…that's what I love about you the most your faith, your love and care and the fact you are not scared to speak your mind and…I just want for everyone to know that I am going know where from you and…Kurt will you marry me?" Blaine set as he extracted the black velvet box form his jacket's pocket and placed it into Kurt's shaky hands. Kurt gasped tears welling up in his eyes.

He looked up and gasped as he said "you are not joking right?"

"Fuck! I knew I should have waited…please don't do this if you don't want to be tied down right now, please just forget I even asked and we can live on wit-" Kurt placed a finger on Blaine's lips silencing him to say

"I am 18 years and you are in your 70's, I am almost done with high school, I lost my mom when I was nine and dad not to long ago…I never thought I would ever have a boyfriend or find someone who loves me…hell! I didn't even think a werewolf would have a _thing_ for me…I never fought for anyone until I met you…you saved me from people who ere out to hurt me, you protected me from all the haters let alone took me with you when my family hated you…and yet you stick around, when people made fun of you for being with a scrawny human you didn't care and loved me even though-"

"Kurt you are not scraw-" Kurt hushed him again and added in a low voice "I am 18 with Broadway and fashion dreams off going to new york…and I can't find any other way of being happy if you are not there with me…Blaine yes, I will marry you"

"You don't mean that" Blaine said frowning looking down at the rings in his hand.

"Blaine Anderson! I just accepted _your_ proposal and now all of a sudden _you_ are backing out!? Don't you dare take those rings away!" Kurt said placing his hand on his hips and giving Blaine a 'bitch please' glare.

"You want to marry me?" Blaine asked looking up to see Kurt's face, Kurt chuckled and moved forward to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck and climbed on to his lap "yes" he kissed Blaine's cheek "yes" then his other cheek "yes" his fore head "and…yes" then Kurt captured Blaine's lip for a needy kiss. Kurt pulled away and said "now are you going to put a ring on it?" Kurt said holding up his hand. Blaine chuckled and took the ring from the box and slid the silver platinum ring into Kurt's ring finger.

Kurt grabbed the other one and said "my turn" he sided the ring into Blaine's finger they kissed each other until both were panting for air.

"So Mr. Anderson what would you like to do now?" Blaine asked cheekily nipping at Kurt's neck

Kurt let out a moan and said "this time I rather show you how much speacial you are" Kurt got up and pulled Blaine up with him for a long night waiting for them.

* * *

"Blaine! I told you I will stop if you touch me or try to take the lead!" Kurt said getting up on his knees, Blaine groaned into the pillow and said "fine! Just stop the teasing and get inside me **now"** Blaine growled and clenched his fists to his side.

"patience, my love" Kurt whispered seductively in Blaine's ear, earning a loud growl from Blaine Kurt started kissing and nipping at Blaine's chest slowly making his way down as he prepared Blaine.

When he added the third finger Blaine groaned louder than he usually did "**ohmyfuckdon'tstopdoingthat!" **Kurt chuckled and pushed his fingers further in and when Blaine arched his back and screamed **"now!" **Kurt knew he found his prostate.

He prepared his half leaking cock before aligning it to Blaine's entrance

"Ready?"

"**OhpleasegodYES!" **Kurt positioned him self before sliding fully into Blaine, Blaine growled loudly before gasping "oh fuck! I so wanna touch you right now"

"Go ahead" the minute Kurt said that and started thrusting in and out of Blaine, Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and pulled him in for an all teeth and tongue kiss. Both of them moaned when Blaine's when Kurt thrusted harder and faster while grabbing Blaine's hard member in his free hand.

"You feel so fucking well" Kurt gasped when Blaine groaned, as Kurt brushed against his prostate.

"I…can't take it…" Blaine gasped and dug his fingers into Kurt's back as he let out a scream with Kurt's name on his tongue, as he came into Kurt's expert hands.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped loudly coming inside Blaine.

They both slumped as they tried to catch their breath after hitting their climax. "I so fucking love you, husband to be" Kurt sighed as Blaine kissed his neck.

"I love you to, boy what did I do to have such a sexy husband" Blaine trailed his fingers up and down Kurt's bare back.

"You did **a lot** but it was my turn now" Kurt said as he nipped at Blaine's earlobe before looking up "shower?"

Blaine kissed Kurt one more time before getting up to walk to the shower with Kurt, by his side.

* * *

**So next chapter is going to be short and precise since it's the epilogue**** I hope you like the last small smut with Kurt top and Blaine bottom;)**


	21. Chapter 21:epilogue

**The final chapter of Never Felt Like this Before and for the last time for **_**this **_**story I don't own glee or the characters…**

* * *

**Epilogue**

After Kurt had told all of his friends he was engaged Finn and Carole went all over board with a big engagement celebration dinner, no matter what Kurt loved them so much. And his friends were supportive than they would ever be.

Monday morning arise as Kurt rubbed the ring in his finger, "have a good day, fiancée" Blaine winked at Kurt and pecked Kurt on the lips. "You too" Kurt said and hugged Blaine.

"I'll pick you up after school so wait for me"

"Don't I ever" Kurt smirked at Blaine and walked into the school building. Kurt felt confident may be because now people didn't used to cross eyes with him or maybe because there was an engagement ring that said to everyone 'if you touch Kurt, I will end you'. Kurt smiled and opened his locker. He was poked on the shoulder.

"Jacob?" Kurt said as he looked over his shoulder to see Jacob Ben Israel with his camera, "so what do I owe the pleasure to your blog now?" Kurt said and smirked at him shoving his books inside.

"People are buzzing and they want to know that is it true that a glee club member has been tied down?" He said aiming the mike at Kurt, Kurt sighed and turned saying "I think people should say what ever they want to say but _yes _its true" Kurt said as he absent mindedly rubbed the ring on his finger.

Kurt was happy what else could he need now?

* * *

"Scared?"

"Terrified" Kurt gasped, Blaine chuckled as he rubbed Kurt's shoulder and whispered in his ear "relax, sweetie it's only a bite and trust me I will be here when you shift, Mr. Anderson"

Kurt chuckled too, he remember when he and Blaine got married just two months ago with all his family and friends in Washington, Kurt now had a job in vogue magazine and Blaine and Kurt lived in pent house in Manhattan. He was living the dream and now he was being prepared for his transition into a wolf. Kurt was ready and he wanted to be _finally _being equal to Blaine, he hated Blaine's advantage over him. But not in bed of course Kurt blushed at the memory which immediately caught Blaine's attention.

"Hm, I taken you are thinking of something _private_" Blaine whispered seductively in his ear.

"No" Kurt said instantly and took a deep breath before saying "I'm scared"

"Aw, honey don't be when you will change I will be here to guide you…and plus just think in a few months we both will be fathers of two beautiful twins"

"Yeah" Kurt sighed happily leaning into Blaine's arms and relaxing. "I want the girl to be named Alex"

"And the boy would be…Conner"

"I like it, a lot…fancy doing business with you Anderson" Kurt said as he turned around in Blaine's arms to press a kiss on his lips.

"Okay guys, positions and Kurt come on its time" Mr. Anderson called as the rest of the pack centered in.

"I love you" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as he took of his shirt to shift.

"Love you, more" Kurt said and followed every one to the center of the circle where he knew his life was about to change as it had a year ago.

* * *

**Alex and Conner…names from TLOS by Chris Colfer**

**Thank you all of the readers who are on my alert list and on my fav. I love you all for choosing to stick around with this story and to read its out come…thank you so much to:-**

**TVDLover18…**

**20eKUraN11**

**Applepi3.14**

**AshleyMarie2010**

**Azuma Kio**

**BellaLessai**

**Cassiopeia's Lounge**

**Dalilah Aurinko**

**Duchess Honey Bee**

**FallingOverboard**

**GeorgieGirl999**

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid**

**GothicSpook1987**

**IrishCookie2**

**Jhybrid**

**Lost Reasons**

**Madame Ce'line**

**Meeewooo**

**MellyGleek**

**Midnight Owl7**

**Mslavenderprincess**

**NaoInk**

**Neko Konojo**

**OhLookAKlainebow**

**OneShotMarvel**

**PHANTOMFLAME4077**

**QueenSparks203**

**SorchaGleek97**

**Tefnut Talvi**

**Tsuki Sukari**

**Twilight56**

**Twin6689**

**WhiteMartian4ever**

**annesa**

**archedeyebrow**

**belleaurora**

**boylikeme**

**chelleg29**

**chickenleg718**

**cold kagome**

**dantekalem**

**dcriss16**

**gleeklaineKIT**

**inspiredandmotivated**

**inudragon21**

**its-anderson-not-warbler**

**jtangel**

**julymom97**

**justagirlwithbigdreams**

**kelyangel**

**liladenice**

**matsuke18896**

**mewstarlight**

**mocha80**

**pinkwitch20**

**polkacriss**

**princecharming'splaya**

**sevsdominatrix**

**tpring2tpring2**

**weretheworldmine**

**whoooboo7786**

**xXxRizYxXx**

**yaoi gravi girl**

**zelazny-gemini**

**And too the people listed in the favorites and have also reviewed**

**Chriscolfer159**

**CortCort93**

**GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid**

**HarryPotter1996**

**IrishCookie2**

**Lexa Moon**

**Lone-Angel-1992**

**OneShotMarvel**

**RaeNSesshy4Life**

**StunningSpellRocks2345**

**Twin6689**

**WhiteMartian4ever**

**allie0s**

**becky199756**

**calwitch989**

**catschmi**

**dantekalem**

**dcriss16**

**gleeklaineKIT**

**henry2421**

**iloverandyortonwwefan23**

**liladenice**

**polkacriss**

**racuchy**

**rediss-kka**

**riiaofwind**

**saladarez**

**tpring2tpring2**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AND KEEP ON READING**** + I have also started another Klaine supernatural fic as you al know so go ahead and tell me what you think of the new Kurt and Blaine angst filled story**


	22. squeal note

The squeal to NFLTB is posted as "And Life Goes On?"

Its all Rainbows and Unicorns and happy time for those who need break from the Klaine break up and current Klaine status on Glee

Love,  
M.Z.B. 


End file.
